You, Me And Charlie
by YoungAndWild
Summary: Quinn rentre en dernière année, en compagnie de sa soeur jumelle Charlie. L'ainée, la populaire capitaine des cheerios, l'autre discrète et membre du club de photographie. Tout les oppose, à part leurs sentiments pour cette même fille...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis toute fière de vous présenter ma première fiction =)**

**J'ai toujours trouvé que le personnage de Quinn avait deux facettes. J'ai donc voulu voir ce que ça**** donnerait si ces deux facettes devenaient deux personnages bien réels. J'espère**** vraiment que cela vous plaira.**

**Je tiens ****à remercier**** tout particulièrement ma beta-Bro **** pour toute l'aide apportée =) (et il m'en aura fallu beaucoup !). **

**Bonne lecture à vous :)**

* * *

« Les filles ! Descendez pour la photo ! »

Dans sa chambre, Charlie roula des yeux à l'entente de sa mère. A chaque rentrée, elle voulait qu'elle et sa sœur jumelle Quinn prennent une photo avant de partir. A vrai dire, chaque évènement marquant dans la vie des jumelles étaient source d'excitation pour leurs parents. Le couloir de l'étage en témoignait plutôt bien, on y voyait des photos partout. Au bout, on y voyait les jeunes filles bébés, jouant dans la petite piscine gonflable du jardin. Plus loin, une photo d'elles au primaire. Quinn avait le bras autour du cou de Charlie et arborait un immense sourire, elles étaient rayonnantes. Les photos des années collège étaient différentes… Il y avait très peu de photos d'elles deux ensembles. Sur les seules qu'il y avait, on sentait un sourire forcé sur leur visage. Mrs Fabray les avait surement contraintes. Plus on se rapprochait de l'escalier, moins on sentait de complicité entre les deux sœurs. Sur les photos du lycée, on voyait Quinn en uniforme de cheerios, fière d'elle, un trophée à la main. Sur une autre, Charlie avec son fameux appareil photo qu'elle ne lâchait jamais. Elle avait un petit sourire timide, et on sentait qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment être de ce côté de l'appareil. Le mur des photos s'arrêtait ici.

« Dépêchez-vous ! »

Les jeunes filles descendirent l'escalier en même temps. Quinn portait son uniforme de cheerio. Il était important que dès le premier jour, tout McKinley sache qu'elle rang elle occupait. Elle avait les cheveux blonds mi courts en queue de cheval, un air plutôt hautain et un petit sourire en coin. Charlie, juste derrière elle, était l'opposé de sa sœur. Ses longs cheveux blonds et ondulés étaient retenus par un petit bandeau noir. Elle arborait un maquillage très léger. Sa petite jupe plissée et ses ballerines noires lui donnaient un air de petite fille modèle. Et elle l'était. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait qui embarrasserait ses parents. Cependant ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte, ils étaient bien trop émerveillés par Quinn. Quinn la présidente des élèves alors qu'elle n'était qu'en 1ère. Quinn la capitaine des cheerios. Quinn sortant avec le garçon le plus populaire du lycée. Quinn présidente du club d'abstinence. Charlie avait toujours l'impression de ne jamais être au niveau de sa sœur. Au début, elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts : elle a obtenue de prix du meilleur jeune photographe d'Ohio. Mais c'est l'année où Quinn a remporté les nationales alors… Avec le temps, Charlie cessa de vouloir les impressionner. De toute manière, l'année prochaine, elle serait loin d'eux et pourrait enfin se sentir elle-même, loin de l'ombre de sa grande sœur.

« Rapprochez-vous… et souriez ! Plus que ça Charlie ! »

_Clic_

La photo enfin prise, les filles sortirent de la maison pour aller au lycée.

« Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble avec ma voiture ? » proposa Charlie à sa sœur.

« Non, je prends ma voiture et je passe chercher Finn » répondit-elle sans un regard. Elle monta dans sa Ford Fiesta et partit, laissant Charlie seule sur le pas de la porte.

Sur le trajet, Quinn imaginait déjà son premier jour. Elle arriverait au bras de Finn, à l'heure où tout le monde serait encore au parking. Les regards se tourneraient vers elle, enfin, eux. Ils seraient de nouveau le couple star du lycée. Elle retrouverait ses amies cheerios et ferait régner l'ordre à McKinley. Elle n'eut pas le temps de plus y penser qu'elle arrivait déjà à la maison Hudson. Ne voulant pas rentrer, elle klaxonna, et vit tout de suite Finn accourir dans l'allée jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Tu m'as manqué ma chérie ! » s'exclama-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

« Dépêche-toi de mettre ta ceinture, je ne veux pas arriver en retard. » le coupa-t-elle dans son élan.

Finn la regardait, incrédule. Son comportement était différent quand ils étaient seuls. Il contrastait avec la pseudo affection qu'elle lui portait en public_._ Il ne s'y méprenait pas et savait bien qu'elle le fréquentait seulement pour sa place dans l'équipe, c'était bien pour ça qu'il ne quittait jamais sa veste rouge Letterman. Mais dans le fond, cela n'avait pas d'importance : tous les garçons la convoitaient, elle, la plus belle fille du lycée, mais elle sortait avec lui. Quinn était son plus beau trophée.

Ils arrivèrent au lycée dans le silence. La voiture de Charlie était déjà là. Quinn se gara sur le parking, où tous les élèves étaient béats autour d'une magnifique Porsch Cayman noire aux vitres teintées. Elle échangea un regard avec Finn, et ils sortirent du véhicule, intrigués. L'entrée fracassante de Quinn était totalement tombée à l'eau. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle se rattraperait à l'heure du déjeuner. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à qui appartenait cette voiture qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Forcément celle d'un élève, le parking des professeurs étant en contre-bas. Elle se promit de trouver le jour-même qui lui avait fait de l'ombre en cette rentrée. Finn interrompit ses pensées en lui prenant la main et l'entraîna vers le bâtiment.

**xXxXx**

Charlie s'était à peine garée que Mercedes, Tina et Kurt lui tombèrent dessus... littéralement.

« Charliiiie ! Te voilà enfin ! » s'écria Mercedes en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Mon Dieu que tu nous as manqué » soupira Kurt en se laissant lui aussi aller à un câlin.

« Contente de te revoir ! » surenchérit Tina avec un gros sourire.

Tina avait toujours été plus modérée que les autres, c'est donc naturellement que Charlie se sentait très proche d'elle. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, toutes les deux très discrètes et introverties. Charlie appréciait vraiment les conversations avec la jeune fille, elles se comprenaient. Elle aussi avait grandi dans l'ombre de ses 2 grandes sœurs et avait du mal à se faire une place au sein de sa famille.

Kurt et Mercedes aussi comptaient parmi ses meilleurs amis. A vrai dire, à eux trois, ils représentaient ses seuls amis au lycée. Mais elle pouvait être sure qu'à n'importe quel coup dur, ils seraient là pour elle, comme ils l'ont toujours été. Charlie mesurait sa chance d'avoir des amis géniaux comme eux et pouvait affirmer que rares sont les jeunes dans ce lycée à pouvoir en dire autant.

« Au fait, pourquoi tout le monde est agglutiné autour d'une voiture ? » demanda Charlie, les retrouvailles terminées.

« Elle appartient à une nouvelle élève, Santana je crois » répondit Tina.

« Encore une fille à papa à McKinley, comme s'il n'y en avait pas assez... » se lamenta Mercedes.

« Oh Charlie, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! » s'écria Kurt en changeant totalement de sujet comme à son habitude. « Nous avons la plupart de nos cours en commun ! »

« Génial ! » s'exclama Charlie. Elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir à passer ses cours seule, comme l'année dernière. « D'ailleurs je vais aller chercher mon emploi du temps et déposer quelques trucs dans mon casier, on se rejoint devant la salle ? »

« A toute à l'heure ! »

Charlie ferma sa voiture à clef et monta les marches de Mc Kinley. C'était toujours la même effervescence. Les anciens fêtaient leurs retrouvailles, se prenaient dans les bras et se racontaient leurs vacances. Les nouveaux étaient cachés derrière la pile de livres qu'ils avaient du mal à porter, et tentaient désespérément de trouver leurs casiers. La jeune fille tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au sien, où son emploi du temps avait été glissé à l'intérieur. Elle était pressée de découvrir ses cours pour savoir lesquelles elle aurait en commun avec sa sœur, et espérait en avoir le moins possible. Elle aimait Quinn, vraiment. Mais elle semblait se désintéressée d'elle au fil des années. Charlie faisait des efforts pourtant. Cet été par exemple, elle lui avait offert de partir avec elle en vacances quelques jours. Juste elles deux. Mais Quinn avait refusé, prétextant avoir une soirée importante ce même week-end. Leur complicité d'avant lui manquait. Plus jeunes, elles étaient inséparables. Les voisins les surnommaient les siamoises Fabray. Mais avec le temps, Quinn avait changé, et pris le dessus sur sa jumelle. Elle s'était affirmée, mise en avant, la laissant seule derrière elle. Aujourd'hui, Charlie se sentait comme une étrangère pour elle. Parfois, il pouvait se passer plusieurs jours sans qu'elles ne s'adressent la parole, ni même s'échangent un regard. Sa grande sœur lui manquait horriblement... Mais Charlie, lasse d'essayer de se rapprocher, c'était faite une raison.

Elle regarda son emploi du temps, et constata qu'elle avait maths et histoire avec Quinn. Deux matières... c'était correcte. De toute manière, depuis le cours préparatoire, elle s'était habituée à être dans la même salle de classe qu'elle. C'était toujours le même schéma : les gens n'avaient d'yeux que pour Quinn. Cela lui était égal, de toute manière, Charlie n'avait jamais aimé être sur le devant de la scène.

_Dring_

C'était le moment de rejoindre Kurt devant la salle de maths. Charlie déposa quelques affaires, ferma son casier et monta l'escalier du 2ème étage.

**xXxXx**

Quand Quinn rentra dans le lycée au bras de Finn, elle n'eut aucun regard pour les gens autour d'elle. Le menton relevé, elle se dirigea vers son casier. Toute l'équipe de football et les chearleaders étaient déjà là. Sue avait réussi à convaincre Figings qu'il était préférable pour l'ordre du lycée de placer les casiers des athlètes et des cheerios côté à côté. Comme d'habitude, il avait cédé.

« Finn, je vais voir les filles, on doit parler des sélections de l'équipe d'aujourd'hui. On se voit au déjeuner à la table habituelle » lui annonça-t-elle sans daigner lui non plus le regarder.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle allait déjà rejoindre les cheerios un peu plus loin.

« Salut les filles » lança-t-elle à la cantonade. « De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« De la voiture sur le parking ! Tu l'as vu ? Il paraît qu'elle appartient à une nouvelle élève, Santana. »

Décidément, cette fille était encore au centre de l'attention...

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur elle ? »

« Rien de spécial. Elle débarque de Californie. Ses parents sont surement riches. » répondit Brittany.

Hum... Une nouvelle, riche, venant d'un des endroits les plus côtés du pays. Quinn ferait bien de se méfier de cette Santana.

« Et sinon, vous êtes prêtes à aller auditionner nos futures recrues après manger ? » dit Quinn, voulant changer de sujet.

« Oh que oui ! » s'exclama Shannon, une petite blonde, qui selon Quinn, ne devait pas avoir plus de QI qu'une vache.

« Je sens qu'on va rigoler à bizuter ces petites nouvelles qui pensent avoir autant de potentiel que nous » rétorqua Jenyfer, une petite brune aux yeux clairs.

C'était elles, les amies de Quinn. Enfin, les filles avec qui elle passait du temps disons. Elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment, et n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Shannon n'était qu'une petite arriviste, et elle savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à prendre sa place de capitaine si elle le pouvait. Jenyfer était fondamentalement méchante. Dès qu'elle pouvait faire souffrir quelqu'un, elle le faisait sans scrupules. Tout le monde l'évitait au lycée. Et enfin il y avait Brittany, la rêveuse. Quinn n'avait rien contre elle, mais elle passait son temps à parler de licornes, de son chat, ou d'autres choses dont la capitaine se fichait royalement. Bref, elle n'avait aucune amie proche, personne à qui se confier, avec qui partager ses doutes. Mais Quinn n'en avait pas besoin de toute manière. Elle n'avait aucun problème à confier, et aucun doute à partager : elle avait la vie qu'elle avait toujours rêvée d'avoir.

_Dring_

Elle n'avait même pas regardé par quel cours elle commençait. Tant pis, elle pouvait bien arriver en retard, personne ne lui dirait quoi que ce soit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos favoris qui font très, très plaisir :). J'espère que vous aimerez le nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

Charlie rentra en cours de maths avec Kurt, qui ne s'arrêtait pas de raconter son amourette d'été avec un certain Blaine.

« Il était si beau dans son maillot de bain... » rêva Kurt.

« Je veux bien te croire. » dit Charlie en souriant

« Et toi alors, les amours ? » la questionna-t-il en se dirigeant vers deux sièges au fond de la classe.

« Oh moi … je... » balbutia Charlie, les joues un peu roses.

_« Silence s'il vous plait ! »_ la coupa Miss Holyday

Sauvée par le gong... Charlie était toujours gênée de répondre aux questions de Kurt sur sa vie sentimentale... totalement vide. Ce n'est pas qu'aucun garçon s'intéressait à elle, il y en avait bien eu quelques-uns, mais Charlie ne leur laissait pas une chance... Et elle avait peur que cela commence à questionner Kurt.

« Je suis Holly Holyday, et je remplacerais Mr Stratford cette année. Apparemment une dénommée Sue aurait obtenue l'interdiction de l'approcher à moins de 500m. L'haleine de votre professeur aurait des effets néfastes sur sa santé ; analyses sanguines à l'appui. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis là. Et je vais commencer par faire l'appel... »

La jeune femme blonde, d'une trentaine d'année, sortit une feuille de son attaché-case et commença à faire l'appel.

« Alors, raconte-moi tes potins de vacances ! Tu es partie en séjour linguistique en France il me semble ? Tu as bien dû rencontrer quelqu'un ! » chuchota Kurt.

« Non personne. Je n'ai pas eu ta chance Kurt. D'ailleurs dit-moi, qui a commencé à parler à l'autre en premier ? » essaya de se dérober Charlie.

_« Charlotte Fabray ? »_

« Je te connais Charlie, ne change pas de sujet ! Alors, dit-moi comment il s'appelait... » persista Kurt.

« Non Kurt ! Je n'ai flirté avec aucun garçon cet été je te dis. » répondit Charlie qui voulait vraiment changer de sujet. « Et puis on en parlera plus tard. »

_« Ch__arlotte Fabray ? »_

« Présente Mademoiselle ! » répondit enfin Charlie, gênée.

« Si vous ne parliez pas Mlle Fabray, vous auriez répondu plus tôt. » La jeune fille vira rouge pivoine. « Mais je vous pardonne ! C'est la rentrée et c'est normal d'avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire. Évitez juste de faire ça pendant mon cours. » ajouta-t-elle , un sourire aux lèvres. « Je poursuis... Sandy Fis... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit et Quinn apparut.

« Mademoiselle je peux vous aider ? » la questionna-t-elle, étonnée qu'une élève ait l'impolitesse d'arriver en retard à un premier cours, qui plus est sans frapper. Elle s'arrêta un instant, se tourna vers Charlie, puis revint sur Quinn, le regard un peu incrédule.

« Nous sommes sœurs. » dit sèchement la cheerleader, blasée.

« Hum... très bien. Va t'assoir, mais sache qu'aucun autre retard ne sera toléré de ta part. ».

Génial. Une nouvelle qui lui faisait de la résistance. Ce premier jour ne se passait vraiment pas comme prévu. Quinn alla s'assoir à une table libre, sans rien ajouter.

**xXxXx**

Les cours de la matinée terminés, Charlie et Kurt rejoignirent Mercedes et Tina au réfectoire. Aujourd'hui le menu proposait des pommes dauphines. Mercedes était surexcitée.

« Vous voyez que j'ai eu raison de me battre l'année dernière pour que le chef continue de les proposer ! Avouez qu'elles sont délicieuses ! » s'extasia Mercedes devant son assiette.

« C'est vrai... » concéda Tina. Elle riait intérieurement car dès que son amie parlait de nourriture, elle avait toujours cette petite étincelle dans les yeux.

Charlie ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer une autre terminale, assise seule à une table voisine. Rachel Berry. C'était la tête de turque de sa sœur depuis l'année Sophomore. A chaque fois que Rachel tentait d'avoir des amis, Quinn leur faisait vivre un enfer jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éloignent d'elle. Elle voulait la mettre plus bas que terre en l'humiliant, principalement en public. Les cheerios l'affublaient de noms tels que « mains d'homme » ou « Ru-Paul ». Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi Quinn avait choisi Rachel, et cela ne les intéressait pas. Les gens se contentaient de suivre le mouvement que la capitaine avait lancé, et Rachel n'avait plus qu'à subir. Quoi qu'il en soit, Charlie trouvait ça injuste.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à Rachel, mais elle l'avait toujours trouvé souriante et très gentille. Elle dégageait un petit quelque chose qui la fascinait.

« Hohé Charlie ? Tu es parmi nous ? » la réveilla Mercedes. Kurt lui, l'observait en silence depuis plusieurs minutes, un sourire en coin.

« Hum oui, désolée... En fait je me demandais si nous ne devrions pas inviter Rachel à notre table ? » les interrogea Charlie

« Tu veux vraiment recevoir les foudres de ta sœur ? » la prévint Tina. Elle savait que d'habitude, Charlie préférait éviter tous sujets de disputes avec sa sœur.

« Non, mais Rachel me fait de la peine... Et tout le monde mérite de passer une bonne dernière année, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Je suis de son avis. » intervint Kurt. « Et puis Quinn n'a jamais rien fait contre Charlie jusque ici... »

« Comme vous voulez, mais je pense vraiment qu'elle ne laissera pas passer ça... » dit Mercedes.

Charlie se leva, et se dirigea vers la table de Rachel. Elle avait les yeux baissés sur son assiette. Sa frange brune lui cachait les yeux, et ses cheveux ondulés retombaient sur sa robe bleue, retenue à la taille par une fine ceinture noire. Juste à côté d'elle, un cahier de partition était ouvert sur une chanson de Barbra Streisand que Charlie ne connaissait pas.

« Salut. » commença Charlie

La brunette releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Elle crut un instant que ce fut Quinn venue lui souhaiter une bonne année. Rachel reconnut vite Charlie cependant, grâce à ses cheveux longs et au grand sourire qu'elle arborait. De plus Quinn n'aurait jamais quitté son uniforme. Elle était la première élève de la journée à lui adresse la parole, et cela faisait un bien fou.

« Hum bonjour Charlie. » répondit-elle un sourire gêné.

« Avec mes amis, on se demandait si tu ne souhaiterais pas te joindre à nous pour manger... ». Charlie avait les joues un peu teintées, mais Rachel était bien trop étonnée de sa demande pour s'en apercevoir.

« Tu n'as pas peur de ce que dirait Quinn? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ma sœur pour savoir avec qui manger. Allez, vient avec nous. » lui dit-elle avec un franc sourire.

L'invitation était tellement tentante... Elle mangeait seule depuis longtemps maintenant, et un peu de compagnie lui ferait du bien. De plus Charlie ne semblait rien avoir en commun avec Quinn.

« C'est d'accord ! »

Rachel prit son plateau, ses bouquins et se dirigea à leur table. Le groupe l'accueillit très chaleureusement, bien qu'ayant certes, une grande appréhension du moment où Quinn ferait son entrée.

**xXxXx**

_Finn, où es-tu ? Je croyais que l'on devait se rejoindre au déjeuner._

_Chui__ dja dedans, dzl, javé fin._

L'orthographe de Finn l'exaspérait toujours autant. Tant pis pour l'entrée au réfectoire à son bras, elle trouverait le moyen d'attirer l'attention autrement.

« Quinn, tu viens ? » la pressa Shannon. « J'ai faim ! »

« J'arrive Shannon. »

Les quatre cherrios entrèrent en même temps au réfectoire. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles, et les conversations s'arrêtèrent. Quinn prit la tête du groupe, et se dirigea vers sa table habituelle, à côté de celle de l'équipe de foot. Ce moment était jouissif. Savoir que chaque élève de McKinley la connaissait, l'adulait ou la craignait, Quinn s'en délectait.

Malheureusement pour elles, deux filles de première année s'étaient assises à _sa _table. Voilà enfin une occasion de montrer qui était la reine de ce lycée. Un sourire en coin, elle s'approcha des deux filles et leurs murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. C'était comme si elles se liquéfiaient. Leur teint était devenu blafard et elles hochaient la tête en guise d'affirmation. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes à Quinn pour que les filles se lèvent, ramassent leurs affaires en catastrophe, et s'en aillent le pas pressé. Quinn affichait un sourire victorieux en direction de ses amies.

« Que leur as-tu dit ? » demanda Brittany.

« Tu vas voir... » éluda Quinn, un clin d'œil dans sa direction.

Les filles s'installèrent à la table et quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes filles revinrent avec un plateau.

« Tenez Quinn, tout ce que vous nous avez demandé. On ne savait pas quel coca vous vouliez, alors on a prit toutes les sortes : normal, light et zero. »

« Merci les filles... Et vous saurez pour la prochaine fois que ce sera toujours du coca light d'accord ?»

« Bien-sûr Queen Quinn. »

« Vous pouvez disposer. » les congédia-t-elle.

« Impressionnant... » la complimenta Jenyfer, une fois les filles parties. « Tu me surprendras toujours Fabray. »

« Je ne suis pas capitaine pour rien. » rétorqua-t-elle, fière d'elle.

Un peu plus loin, quelqu'un venait d'assister à la scène avec beaucoup d'attention. Des longs cheveux noirs, lisses, le teint mat, Santana Lopez réfléchissait. Avant de rentrer à McKinley, elle avait fait un petit tour sur Facebook pour voir ses nouveaux camarades. Elle était immédiatement tombée sur Quinn Fabray, la capitaine, la présidente. Elle pensait trouver une jeune fille gentille et altruiste, entourée d'amie. Elle lui rappelait même son ancienne meilleure amie, Katy. Le genre de fille que tout le monde aime. Sur ce point, elle aura vite déchanté... Une pointe de déception au cœur, elle se leva et alla se préparer.

**xXxXx**

Charlie et ses amis faisait tout pour mettre Rachel à l'aise. A l'entrée de Quinn, Mercedes retint son souffle, mais elle ne sembla pas les remarquer. Tant mieux, autant éviter une scène en plein milieu du réfectoire. Au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait, le groupe se rendit compte que Rachel était vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant, qu'ils commençaient à apprécier. Rachel se sentaient vraiment bien. A vrai dire, c'était un des meilleurs moments qu'elle passait au lycée depuis longtemps. Elle n'eut donc aucun problème à parler de son enfance avec ses deux pères. Kurt était fasciné par le parcours des deux hommes.

« D'ailleurs cette année, je vais aller à la Gay Pride avec Blaine ! Si certains veulent nous accompagner... »

« Non merci » répondit Tina. « Je ne m'y sentirais pas vraiment à ma place ».

« Et toi Charlie ? » lui demanda Kurt

« Moi ? Euh comme Tina, je passe, désolée ! »

« C'est bien dommage... »

Charlie lança un regard interrogateur à Kurt. Elle sentait que c'était plus qu'une simple question lancée à la sauvette. Ils échangèrent un regard de quelques secondes, mais cela suffit à Charlie pour comprendre. La conversation approchait.

« Dis-moi Rachel, c'est un livre de partitions que tu as là ? » remarqua Mercedes.

« Oui ! J'ai entendu dire qu'un Glee Club allait être créé cette année, par Mr Shuester. Je comptais m'y inscrire mais je préférais me préparer au cas où il y aurait un concours d'entrée ou autre. »

« Un club de chant ? » s'intéressa Mercedes

« Cela doit surement ressembler au film « Les Choristes » » se moqua Tina

« A vrai dire non. Je suis allée parler avec Mr Shuester ce matin, et il proposerait de ré-habiter des chansons actuelles. Je m'y suis donc inscrite ! » s'exclama Rachel, enjouée.

« On devrait tous le faire ! » proposa Mercedes. « En dehors de Charlie, aucun de nous ne fait partie d'un club. Cela nous laisserait de bons souvenirs ensemble ! »

« Pourquoi pas ! Je ressemblerais à mon idole Patti LuPone comme ça. » plaisanta Kurt

« Si vous y êtes, j'y suis ! » suivit Tina

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Charlie.

« Évidement que je viens ! » s'enjoua-t-elle.

En vérité, elle était terrifiée de chanter en public. Mais cette impression de compter avait beaucoup manqué à Charlie cet été. Savoir que sa présence était voulue quelque part lui faisait reprendre confiance en elle. La vie ne s'arrêtait pas à sa sœur ou ses parents. Ses amis étaient sa deuxième famille désormais.

_Brrr brrr_

La jeune fille sentit quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche et sortit son Blackberry. Si elle rigolait il y a quelques secondes, il n'y avait désormais plus de traces de sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Charlie, que se passe-t-il ? » questionna Tina, inquiète.

« Rien, rien, écoutez, je vous vois tous tout à l'heure ! » dit-elle, soucieuse. Elle prit ses affaires en vitesse et sortie du réfectoire, et sortit du réfectoire.

**xXxXx**

A la table des cheerios, il régnait une bonne ambiance. Les garçons s'étaient joints à elles, avant de partir à leur entraînement de l'après-midi. Finn était venu s'assoir près de Quinn, et ils s'embrassaient langoureusement devant les autres. Certains dans le réfectoire les regardaient avec envie. Ils étaient le plus beau couple du lycée, et donc attiraient toutes les convoitises. Quinn fut coupée dans son occupation quand Jenyfer lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes...

« Regarde » lui souffla-t-elle en lui montrant une table située à l'écart de la leur.

Les sourcils de Quinn se froncèrent. Si elle s'attendait à ça ! Ne voulant pas faire de scène, elle attrapa son téléphone :

_Charlie, il faut qu'on parle, rejoin__ts-__moi maintenant dans la salle de soutient du 2ème étage._

Charlie monta l'escalier avec appréhension. Elle savait bien que Quinn n'apprécierait pas son amitié naissante avec Rachel, mais elle avait tout de même peur de sa réaction.

« Charlie attends ! »

« Tina ? »

« Il faut que je te parle. Je sais bien que tu pars retrouver Quinn. Depuis le temps, je sais qu'il n'y a que peu de personne qui peuvent te faire avoir cette tête à la fois inquiète et effrayée. Je voulais te dire que si elle compte te parler de Rachel, ne te démonte pas ! Tu n'as pas à t'écraser devant elle, Charlie ! Tu es libre d'avoir les amies que tu veux, et Rachel également. Qu'elle t'ignore est une chose, le fait qu'elle régisse ta vie en est une autre. Ne te laisse pas faire Charlie. » balança Tina, d'une traite.

On sentait de l'expérience dans la voix de Tina. Ses sœurs lui faisaient vivre le même calvaire au collège, et depuis qu'elle connaissait Charlie, elle avait toujours été très protectrice avec elle. Ses sœurs étant parties, Tina avait enfin pu s'épanouir, et avec le recul, elle regrettait de ne pas leur avoir tenu tête. Elle ne voulait pas que son amie vive la même situation.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'essayerais de ne pas me laisser faire... » dit-elle doucement avec un sourire

Elle poussa la porte de la salle de classe et vit sa sœur regarder à travers la fenêtre, adossée au bureau du professeur, les sourcils froncés et sa jambe marquant des signes voyants de nervosité.

« Tu voulais me voir... » commença Charlie, hésitante.

« Que faisais-tu avec Berry tout à l'heure ? » dit-elle d'un ton tranchant, toujours son regard vers l'extérieur.

« Je mangeais Quinn. » essaya de répondre fermement la plus jeune.

« Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu as fait ça. Tu voulais attirer mon attention ? Bien, tu l'as ! Maintenant arrête ce petit jeu. »

Charlie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa sœur avait vraiment le don pour tout ramener à sa petite personne. Elle devait l'admettre, cette fille n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Quinn qu'elle connaissait. Tina n'avait pas tort, un jour où l'autre, elle allait devoir se faire une place. Autant commencer aujourd'hui.

« Arrête de tout ramener à toi Quinn ! » s'emporta légèrement Charlie.

Sa sœur détourne aussitôt le regard vers elle, bouche bée. Elle ne lui avait jamais répondue, et n'allait certainement pas commencer maintenant.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Charlotte ! » répliqua l'ainée. « Tu es ma petite sœur, et si je te demande de laisser Berry à l'écart, tu le feras. »

« Je suis ta sœur quand cela t'arrange je trouve. Et bien je te dis non. Non, je ne laisserais pas Rachel passer une année aussi désastreuse que celle que tu lui as fait vivre l'an passé ! »

« Si ce n'est pas pour m'atteindre moi, pourquoi Rachel ?! Elle n'a rien d'intéressant cette fille. »

« Je devrais plutôt te poser la question à toi Quinn, pourquoi elle ? Il y a des dizaines de filles qui lui ressemblent, alors pourquoi ? ».

Quinn s'arrêta un instant. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Certaines choses ne te regardent pas Charlie. » dit-elle simplement.

« Il en va de même de mon amitié pour Rachel. Mon cours de photographie va commencer, nous finirons cette conversation ce soir » se radoucit-elle. « Mais entends bien que je ne suis pas tes sbires qui t'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil. » termina-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Charlie ? » l'interpela Quinn. L'intonation de sa voix avait considérablement changée. Son regard s'était radoucit. « Méfie-toi d'elle. Ne devenez pas trop proche, où tu le regretteras. »

Charlie regarda sa sœur avec étonnement mais celle-ci avait de nouveau le regard tourné vers l'extérieure, songeuse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut les gens ! Voici donc mon 3ème chapitre. Je sais, comme les premiers, il n'est pas très long. ****Ils le seront plus à l'avenir, promis =). ****  
****Et merci**** pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment très très motivant !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Quinn se dirigea vers le gymnase, où Sue et les autres cheerios l'attendaient. Une table était mise juste devant les tribunes avec deux chaises. Elle prit place à la droite du coach, alors que les autres filles étaient assises derrières dans les gradins.

« Bien, maintenant que notre chère capitaine est arrivée, commençons les festivités ! Candidate numéro 1 : Sandy Taylor. » hurla-t-elle avec un sourire.

A peine entrée dans la salle, la jeune fille tenta lamentablement de faire une roue et s'affala de tout son long sur le sol. Sue raya aussitôt son nom sur la feuille dans un soupir exaspéré. Et ce ne fut que le début d'une longue série. Une bonne dizaine de filles, et même un garçon, tentèrent tant bien que mal de faire quelque chose d'acceptable, en vain. Quelques filles sortaient cependant un peu du lot, mais Quinn n'avait vraiment pas à s'inquiéter, personne ici ne lui ferait de l'ombre.

« Santana Lopez »

A l'annonce de ce nom, Quinn eut un sursaut. Elle allait enfin la voir, la fille à la fameuse voiture... Elle se voyait déjà à la fin de sa prestation, la rabaisser et l'insulter, puis plus tard, quand Sue ne serait plus là, la slushier.

La brunette entra dans le gymnase. Elle portait un short noir court, accompagnée d'un T-shirt assorti.

« Bonjour » salua Santana, d'un air sur d'elle.

« Vas-y tu peux commencer » lança Sue sans même daigner lever les yeux.

A la fin de la prestation, Quinn était bouche-bée... Tout était si gracieux, si parfait... Elle était tiraillée entre l'admiration et la jalousie. La capitaine tourna la tête pour jauger l'impression des autres, et toutes étaient dans le même état que Quinn, même Sue.

« Et bien... c'était impressionnant Lady Ta-Ta ... Nous vous recontacterons. »

Santana partit, un air satisfait sur les lèvres. Quinn ne la quitta pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la porte du gymnase.

« Bon les filles, c'était la dernière, et tant mieux. Je vais devoir aller voir mon ophtalmo, je suis sure qu'après avoir vu autant de prestations merdiques en quelques minutes, mes yeux doivent être abimés. Je vous laisse parler des essais avec votre capitaine. Q, on se voit après les cours pour en discuter. »

Une fois Sue partit, les filles se réunirent autour de Quinn, et le débat commença.

« Elles sont quasiment toutes pitoyables » rigola Jenyfer

« J'ai quand même trouvé Lisa et Elena pas mal. Santana était même vraiment bien ! » positiva Brittany

« Oui c'est vrai que cette fille a vraiment toutes les qualités pour rejoindre l'équipe » concéda Quinn

« Il est clair que l'on a besoin d'éléments comme elle pour aller aux Nationales » commença Shannon. « Mais je pense qu'il serait bien de lui rappeler que les chefs, c'est nous. Elle aura seulement le droit de suivre. »

« Oui enfin techniquement, la seule chef ici, c'est Quinn. » précisa Brittany, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Shannon.

« Merci Brittany. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais aller voir notre petite nouvelle dans les vestiaires et lui montrer comment ça se passe ici, à McKinley. » dit Quinn d'un ton sec.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Quinn entra dans les vestiaires, où comme elle l'espérait, Santana était toujours en train de se changer. Elle sortait de la douche et était seulement en shorty-débardeur. A travers le hublot de la porte, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à ses jambes longues et fuselées. Lorsqu'elle fut seule, elle entra et se plaça juste devant la nouvelle qui se coiffait.

« Oh je te reconnais, tu es Qu... »

« Tais-toi. Je vais être très claire avec toi : tu es ici dans mon lycée. Certes, tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, mais ça s'arrête là. N'aspire pas à devenir meilleure que moi ou prendre ma place, ce serait peine perdue. »

Voilà qui était clair, il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse marcher sur les pieds, alors autant qu'elle le sache dès le début.

« Je te trouve vraiment peu sûre de toi pour une capitaine. » répondit simplement Santana, enfilant un slim blanc.

« Je te demande pardon ? » répliqua Quinn, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réponse.

« Je me trompe ? Car après tout, si tu viens me menacer c'est parce que tu as peur non ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur. Tu es nouvelle, et je tenais à te faire savoir comment les choses marchent ici. J'espère que le message est passé. »

« Le seul message qui est passé, ô grande capitaine, est que tu penses que je suis meilleure que toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai rien à faire d'avoir ta place. » répondit Santana d'un ton las.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Quinn.

« La capitaine de mon équipe d'avant n'avait aucun ami. Tout le monde la jalousait, lui léchait les bottes. C'était une vraie garce avec le lycée entier. Et puis un jour, elle s'est fracturée le tibia. Le médecin l'a interdit de sport pour plusieurs mois. Personne ne l'a aidé à porter ses livres quand elle avait des béquilles. Personne ne lui demandait comment elle allait. J'étais le même genre de fille qu'elle là-bas, et je ne veux pas l'être ici. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, ta place je te la laisse. Cependant Quinn, que l'on soit claire… » son ton se durcit, « Ne t'avise pas de me reparler comme ça. Je ne suis pas comme tes amies qui t'obéissent ». En terminant sa phrase, elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Quinn bouche-bée dans les vestiaires.

La sonnerie retentit et elle se dirigea vers son casier quand Shanon lui tomba dessus.

« Alors, tu l'as bien recadrée à la façon Fabray ? » rigola-t-elle.

« Oh oui t'inquiètes pas, elle a vu de quel bois je me chauffe »

**XxXxX**

La fin des cours tant attendu arriva enfin pour Quinn. Le coach Sylvester l'avait convoqué dans son bureau, afin de parler des sélections d'aujourd'hui.

« Ah Quinn, te voilà ! Faisons bref, je n'ai pas envie d'y passer ma soirée ; qu'as-tu pensé des nouvelles ? »

« Comme l'année dernière, quasiment aucune n'a le niveau. Avec les filles, on a juste noté les noms de Santana, Elena et Lisa. Vous en pensez quoi ? »

« Je suis plutôt d'accord. Cette Santana a un petit truc qui me plait bien ! Quant aux autres, on manque de filles, alors il va bien falloir les prendre. On est d'accord sur ces trois-là alors ? »

« Oui, toutes les filles sont d'accord aussi. »

« Bien, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps Q, à demain. »

« Au revoir coach »

« Oh Quinn ? Commence à faire attention à ce que tu manges, tu as pris 2/3kg cet été qu'il faut vite que tu perdes. Méfie-toi, la place de capitaine peut se perdre. »

« Bien coach » répondit-elle du bout des lèvres.

**XxXxX**

Charlie se dirigea vers sa voiture, la journée était enfin terminée ! Elle balança nonchalamment son sac sur le siège passager et mit le contact.

« Attends, attends ! » toqua Kurt à la fenêtre. « J'ai à te parler ! »

« Euh, d'accord. » répondit Charlie, étonnée. « Tu veux que je te dépose chez toi ? »

« Volontiers ! »

Elle en était sure, _la _conversation allait avoir lieu, et elle n'était vraiment pas prête à cela... Ce n'est seulement qu'au bout de quelques minutes de trajet que Kurt se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu l'as réalisé cet été n'est-ce pas ? » souffla Kurt doucement

Charlie prit une grande inspiration. Elle ne pouvait pas se défiler indéfiniment. Et puis il s'agissait de Kurt, son meilleur ami, et qui mieux que lui pouvait comprendre la situation.

« Oui... » murmura Charlie. Après quelques instants, elle ajouta. « Comment l'as-tu deviné ? »

« L'année dernière je t'ai pas mal observé. Tu ne regardais aucun garçon, et dès que certains te portaient de l'intérêt, tu les fuyais comme la peste. J'ai pris ça pour de la timidité au début. Puis j'ai vu la façon dont tu regardais Rachel... Et tout m'a semblé évident. Tu craques pour elle non ? »

« Hum… Oui... » répondit-elle, la tête baissée.

« Je peux comprendre, cette fille est vraiment adorable... Dis-moi, comment as-tu réalisé que tu étais attirée par les filles ? » demanda-t-il tout bas, de peur de la brusquer.

« Et bien cet été, je suis allée en France, comme tu le sais. J'y ai rencontré quelqu'un »

« Raconte-moi, et je veux tous les détails ! » demanda Kurt avec un sourire.

« D'accord... » répondit Charlie, gênée, mais soulagée de pouvoir enfin parler avec quelqu'un de la chose la plus excitante qui lui était arrivée cet été. Elle venait d'arriver devant chez Kurt, se gara dans l'allée et coupa le contact.

« Avec quelques amis, on avait l'habitude d'aller dans un petit café, pas très loin des bords de Seine. On y a rencontré une bande de jeunes français, et on a commencé à trainer un peu ensemble. Il y avait cette fille... Sarah... Elle était tellement différente des autres. Tous étaient géniaux, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, mais Sarah... Sarah avait ce petit rien qui faisait toute la différence. Nous nous sommes très vite rapprochées... Les autres du groupe auront compris bien avant nous ce qu'il nous arrivait et nous laissaient volontairement souvent seules. On parlait tellement que j'avais l'impression de la connaître depuis des années. J'adorais l'entendre parler, son accent était tout simplement adorable... » Elle marqua une pausa, jeta un regard à Kurt qui avait vraiment l'air fasciné par son histoire. Cela l'encouragea à continuer. « Un soir, on se baladait toutes les deux le long des quais. La nuit venait de tombée et Paris s'illuminait. Les réverbères éclairaient les pavés tout autour de nous, ainsi que les bâtiments Haussmanniens sur les côtés. Sur la Seine, des bateaux mouches allaient et venaient sans bruits. De l'autre côté de la rive, la Tour Eiffel scintillait de mille feux. Le spectacle était tout simplement magnifique. Sarah et moi nous sommes assises sur un banc face au fleuve, sans un mot. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle posa la tête sur mon épaule ; ce moment était juste parfait. Elle leva les yeux vers les miens, toujours à quelques centimètres de ma tête. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis... et je l'ai embrassée. Ce fut le meilleur baiser de ma vie. Bien meilleur qu'avec les quelques garçons que je croyais aimer. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé... que j'étais tombée amoureuse de Sarah... Que cette attirance que je ne croyais qu'être platonique ne l'était pas du tout...»

Elle releva la tête vers Kurt, toujours pendu à ses lèvres. Charlie avait déballé tout son sac, d'une traite, et mon dieu que cela faisait du bien ! Elle n'avait jamais voulu parler à personne de cette histoire, mais elle savait que Kurt comprendrait. Elle se sentait d'un coup plus légère...

« Charlie... ton histoire est tout simplement adorable... Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » demanda Kurt d'une petite voix.

« Les quelques jours suivants furent magiques. Sarah me fit visiter les lieux les plus célèbres, m'emmena dans ses endroits préférés de Paris et tenta de m'apprendre en vain quelques mots de français. » dit-elle en rigolant aux souvenirs de ces moments forts cocasses où Sarah s'évertuait à faire prononcer Charlie correctement. Mais son ton s'assombrit d'un coup. « La réalité nous aura vite rattrapé... Mon séjour arrivait à son terme et je devais rentrer à Lima. Aucune de nous ne voulait que cette histoire se termine ainsi... Mais après avoir bien réfléchis, une relation longue distance aurait été trop difficile à gérer, et nous avons donc tout arrêté. Elle est quand même venue me dire au revoir à l'aéroport... L'idée de ne plus être avec elle m'était insupportable, mon coeur s'est brisé ce jour-là. Je revois encore son visage triste, ses yeux rouges, me faire au revoir de la main alors que je passe la porte du terminal. Pendant tout le vol, j'ai souhaité qu'un problème technique nous oblige à revenir à Paris... Mais rien ne se passa. Arrivée à Lima, rien n'avait changé, et pourtant, je me sentais tellement différente. Sarah m'avait changé. La fin des vacances fut difficile, je pensais à elle constamment. Et puis je me suis faite une raison, et j'ai commencé à penser à elle au passé. Elle me manque toujours, mais je préfère la voir comme un doux rêve, une des plus belles périodes de ma vie, que d'y penser avec regrets et tristesse. »

« Cela n'a vraiment pas dû être facile... Je suis désolée que ça ait dû se terminer comme ça. » lui dit Kurt en souriant. « Dis-moi, tu as bien dû prendre des photos pendant ton voyage ? Je peux voir à quoi elle ressemble ? Demanda-t-il pour rendre cette conversation un peu moins triste.

« Bien-sûr. » répondit Charlie, contente que quelqu'un connaisse l'existence de Sarah.

Charlie lui tendit son téléphone portable et lui montra une photo d'elles deux. Sarah avait son bras autour des épaules de Charlie, et toutes les deux arboraient un immense sourire. Kurt ne se souvint pas avoir vu un jour Charlie aussi radieuse. Il observa de plus près Sarah. Une blonde au teint halé, de taille moyenne, des yeux noirs maquillés légèrement et un sourire blanc à tomber par terre. Il se dégageait de cette fille une sympathie évidente. Il comprenait pourquoi Charlie avait craquée pour elle, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup.

« As-tu eu de ses nouvelles depuis ? »

« Aucune. Et c'était un choix. Nous avons pensé que la tentation de se retrouver serait trop forte sinon »

« Cela n'a pas dû être facile... » répéta Kurt en la prenant dans ses bras.

_Toc toc_

« Désolé de vous interrompre les jeunes ! Bonjour Charlie. » lança Mr Hummel à travers la vitre semi-ouverte. « Mais vous êtes dans la voiture depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, et je me demandais si vous ne préfériez pas rentrer et parler dans le salon. Vous serez plus à l'aise ! » proposa gentiment le père de Kurt.

« C'est très gentil Mr Hummel, mais je n'avais pas vu l'heure, je dois rentrer. Désolée d'avoir retenu Kurt aussi longtemps ! »

Kurt descendit de la voiture et regarda, avec son père, la voiture de Charlie sortirent de l'allée.

« J'ai interrompu quelque chose d'important n'est-ce pas... »

« Tu n'as pas idée » répondit Kurt en souriant devant la maladresse de son père.

Quand Charlie rentra chez elle, Quinn n'était toujours pas arrivée. Sa mère lui demanda comment s'était passée sa journée. La jeune fille répondit brièvement et prétexta avoir beaucoup de leçons pour filer dans sa chambre. Elle lança son sac sur le lit, et ouvrit la porte d'une petite pièce semblant être une penderie. Sa mère aurait préféré, mais non, Charlie en avait fait une chambre noire. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur et une ampoule rouge s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête. En face d'elle se trouvait de nombreux fils pendus d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce auxquels étaient accrochés des photos à l'aide de pinces à linge. A gauche, une petite table avec un bazar monstre dessus, et de l'autre, une étagère pleine de boites de pellicules. Charlie se pencha, et une prit une petite boite grise, avec environ 7 pellicules à l'intérieur, intitulé « Ten days in Paris ». La boite n'avait jamais bougé depuis son retour. A vrai dire, Charlie avait peur qu'en les développant, ses sentiments et la nostalgie remontent à la surface. Mais après ce soir, elle se sentait prête.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici mon nouveau chapitre ! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira =). Et je remercie encore tout ceux qui me suivent et qui m'envoient des messages, ça fait plaisir !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Santana se dirigea vers le fameux tableau d'affichage où les résultats des essais étaient affichés. Vu les prestations des autres candidates, elle était persuadée d'être prise, mais bon, il était toujours préférable d'être sure.

Santana Lopez : acceptée, co-capitaine

Co-capitaine ? Mais enfin comment était-ce possible, elle venait d'arriver ! Elle n'avait pas envie de ce poste, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire : elle en connaissait une qui n'apprécierait vraiment pas ça. Tout compte fait, elle allait aimer jouer à la chef avec elle. Elle sentait qu'il y allait avoir compétition avec cette Quinn, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle avait toujours eu un malin plaisir d'énerver les gens, et après l'épisode du vestiaire de la veille, Quinn semblait être la bonne victime. Mais depuis hier, Santana avait beaucoup réfléchit à son sujet. En l'observant dans les couloirs, ou avec ses amis, elle avait eu l'impression qu'elle n'agissait pas naturellement. Quinn n'avait pas l'air comme les autres pimbêches. Santana avait perçu quelque chose dans son regard, qu'elle n'expliquait pas, mais qui l'intriguait. Une impression qu'elle jouait un rôle et masquait sa vraie personnalité. La jeune fille était bien décidée à éclaircir le mystère, mais pour l'instant, elle avait surtout hâte de voir la réaction de la capitaine face au choix du coach Sylvester.

**XxXxX**

Quand Charlie rentra dans le lycée, Rachel l'attendait devant son casier et lui adressa aussitôt un immense sourire.

« Charlie ! Te voilà ! »

« Euh oui » répondit-elle, les joues teintées devant tant d'enthousiasme juste pour elle.

« Je voulais te reparler du Glee Club, tu es toujours d'accord ? »

_D'accord pour passer du temps avec toi ? Bien-__sûr__ que oui …_

« Hum oui, je suppose… De toute manière, Kurt a l'air tellement excité par ce club, que je me ferais tuer si je n'y adhérais pas. »

« Ah dans ce cas, je remercierais Kurt ! » lui lança telle en souriant.

_Et quel sourire…_

« Oh j'ai vu qu'on avait sciences ensemble, ça te dirait d'être ma partenaire de labo ? »

Sa voix était moins enthousiaste, Charlie perçut une pointe d'appréhension. Rachel devait avoir tellement l'habitude d'être exclue que le moindre risque qu'elle prenait devenait immédiatement une peur d'être rejetée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de blâmer intérieurement sa sœur qui était la cause de son insécurité.

« Bien-sûr Rachel, ce serait avec plaisir, même si je préfère te prévenir, les sciences ne sont pas mon truc. » l'avertit gentiment Charlie

« Oh moi non plus. On rigolera bien quand même ! »

_Dring_

La sonnerie retentit, et les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers les laboratoires. Comme Charlie s'y attendait, le cours était inintéressant. Tout du moins, elle supposait qu'il l'était, car elle n'écoutait pas un mot. Elle était trop occupée à fixer Rachel qui prenait activement des notes. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et sa mèche lui arrivant juste au-dessus des yeux accentuait encore plus son magnifique regard. Charlie remarqua que lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à recopier tout ce que disait le professeur, elle tirait inconsciemment la langue. C'était purement adorable.

« Charlie, tu ne copies rien ? » dit-elle en la sortant de sa rêverie.

« Hum si si, enfin non. A vrai dire j'ai une technique bien à moi pour suivre le cours. » improvisa-t-elle

« Ah laquelle ? » demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête dans sa direction.

_Dans quoi je me suis embarquée…_

« Et bien je… je préfère fermer les yeux pendant que le prof parle, pour euh… m'imprégner de ce qu'il dit. J'essaye d'intégrer chaque mot et comme ça, euh je m'en rappelle plus facilement… »

« Ah, je vois… Chacun sa technique hein ! » Commenta Rachel, en la regardant un peu bizarrement. Elle retourna aussitôt sur sa feuille.

_Whao bravo Charlie…__ Comment passer pour une illuminée en 30 secondes..._

**XxXxX**

« Quiiiiiiiiiiinn ? » hurla Shannon à travers le couloir. « T'es au courant ? »

La capitaine tourna le dos à son casier et vit la cheerio courir dans sa direction.

« Non… au courant de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle blasée.

« Santana ! Sue l'a nommé co-capitaine ! »

La blonde se figea. Elle savait que cette fille lui causerait des problèmes, mais pas si tôt ! Personne ne pouvait prendre sa place, et surtout pas une petite nouvelle ! Elle se précipita vers le bureau de Sue à grandes enjambées. Les quelques élèves qu'elle rencontra virent très vite à ses sourcils froncés qu'il ne fallait pas la contrarier et évitèrent soigneusement de croiser son regard. Certains mimaient même de chercher quelque chose dans leur casier. Arrivée devant la porte, elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper et rentra en vociférant :

« Comment avez-vous pu la nommer, _elle ? _»

« Toujours aussi polie à ce que je vois... Mais je ne suis pas surprise, j'attendais ta visite ! » dit-elle un sourire en coin.

« Nous étions seulement d'accord pour qu'elle intègre l'équipe, pas qu'elle soit co-capitaine ! » persista Quinn.

« Figure-toi qu'après ton départ Q, j'ai réfléchis. Un grand philosophe a dit qu'on ne peut donner le meilleur de soi-même que dans l'adversité. »

« Quoi ? Qui a dit ça ? »

« Moi. Et je te trouve laxiste Q. L'année dernière, tu étais tellement sure d'être la meilleure que tu t'es reposée sur tes lauriers. Et bien je pense qu'à force d'être assise sur ces foutus lauriers, tu t'es fait mal au cul. Tu devrais donc me remercier de t'aider à te relever. »

« N'importe quoi… » s'exaspéra-t-elle. « Elle n'a pas mon niveau, et puis vous ne la connaissez même pas. »

« En regardant Derrick hier soir, j'ai parcouru son dossier. Elle aussi a participé aux nationales tu sais. Elle pourrait nous en apprendre plus sur nos futures concurrentes. De toutes manières, le choix ne t'appartient pas. Je ne te retiens pas, on se voit à l'entraînement de cette après-midi. » finit-elle en baissant la tête vers son journal.

Quinn était tellement frustrée ! Elle savait que cette Santana ne lui causerait que des ennuis. Il fallait qu'elle se venge. Dès qu'elle sortit du bureau, elle prit son portable et envoya :

_Brittany, Shannon et Jenyfer, rdv à ma voiture da__ns 5min._

Quelques minutes plus tard elle vit les filles accourir dans sa direction.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent Q ? »

« Préparez-vous, on va se venger de cette petite fouteuse de merde. »

Brittany n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle n'avait jamais entendue sa capitaine être grossière auparavant, elle devait vraiment être énervée, et cela la faisait rire que ce soit à cause de Santana.

« Tu comptes faire quoi ? » s'enquit Jenyfer, un regard pétillant.

« Je vais tout vous expliquer... »

**XxXxX**

« Bienvenue au Glee Club ! » lança Mr Shuester.

Et oui, elle l'avait fait. Celle qui avait affreusement peur de parler en public et qui ne savait pas chanter était là. Heureusement, Tina était dans le même cas qu'elle et elles pourraient se soutenir. Kurt et Mercedes, eux, ne tenaient pas en place, pressés de commencer à chanter. Dans la salle, une dizaine d'autres élèves étaient présents que Charlie ne connaissait que de vues. Bien entendu, pas de footballeurs ou de chearleaders. Tant mieux, elle ne voulait pas que sa soeur soit au courant de quoi que ce soit.

« Pour cette première leçon, on va commencer doucement. Ceux qui le désirent peuvent venir à ma place, et chanter aux autres une chanson de leur choix. Rappelez-vous, personne n'est ici pour vous juger, mais pour passer un bon moment, alors n'hésitez pas à vous lancer ! Qui veut commencer ? »

« Je veux bien commencer Mr Shuester ! » se proposa Rachel, d'un air sure d'elle que Charlie lui connaissait peu.

Rachel se leva et alla donner quelques indications aux musiciens présents, et se plaça face à l'assemblée.

« Hum alors je vais interpréter une chanson que tout le monde ici va connaître, mais je l'ai un peu remanié... J'espère que vous aimerez... » expliqua-t-elle, et la musique commença doucement.

_I can't win, I can't reign__  
__I will never win this game,__  
__Without you, without you_

Charlie reconnut aussitôt la chanson de David Guetta, qu'elle pensait être une de ses meilleures. Bien qu'elle écoutait plus du rock, elle avait toujours aimée celle-ci, à cause des paroles. A ses yeux, elles représentaient une magnifique déclaration d'amour, et elle se laissait souvent à rêver du prince charmant en l'écoutant. Enfin, prince...

_I am lost, I am vain,__  
__I will never be the same,__  
__Without you, without you_

Rachel l'interprétait plus lente que l'originale, et c'était magnifique. Une des plus belles reprises qu'elle ait entendue, et dieu sait qu'il y en avait beaucoup sur le net. Charlie était captivée par son amie. Elle chantait magnifiquement bien et le fait que ce soit Rachel qui la chante n'y était pour rien dans son jugement... ou peut-être juste un peu.

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is You and I  
Without you, without you

Charlie n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Rachel... Sa voix angélique l'hypnotisait complètement... Ses yeux se perdaient dans les siens, et descendirent pour s'arrêter sur ses jambes. Ses magnifiques longues jambes fuselées... Elle regretta à ce moment que Rachel ne mette pas de jupe plus courte... Kurt lui donna un coup de coude et lui lança un sourire. _Grillée... _Elle devait se méfier, à force de dévorer Rachel des yeux, quelqu'un allait s'en rendre compte... Mais c'était tellement dur de résister...

La chanson toucha trop vite à sa fin au goût de Charlie. Rachel se fit acclamer et le professeur la félicita chaleureusement pour sa prestation. Personne ne voulait passer après elle, alors Kurt se lança, avec du Céline Dion. Puis Mercedes avec du Aretha Franklin. D'autres chantèrent et la fin du cours arriva vite. Charlie échangea un regard soulagé avec Tina : elles n'avaient pas eu à chanter.

_J'espère y échapper aussi la prochaine fois..._

**XxXxX**

Quand Santana entra dans le gymnase, elle portait avec fierté son uniforme. Elle chercha Quinn du regard, pour être sure qu'elle l'ait remarqué. Et pas manqué, Quinn se tenait à côté du coach et la fusillait du regard. Cette séance d'entrainement s'annonçait très drôle ! Elle se dirigea vers elles d'un pas assuré, et ne baissa pas les yeux sous les éclairs que lui lançait Quinn.

« Co-capitaines, bienvenue au premier entraînement de la saison. Je vous laisse diriger les filles. Faites surtout les figures simples, je veux que les nouvelles connaissent vite les bases. Allez au boulot, à nous les nationales ! »

Sue partit s'assoir dans les gradins et regardait ses deux nouveaux leaders d'un oeil amusé. Cela s'annonçait intéressant, aucune des deux ne se laisserait marcher sur les pieds. Elle était fière de son idée de les mettre en compétition !

« Ecoute, commença Quinn, ce n'est pas parce qu'on travaille ensemble qu'on doit être amie. »

« Ça me va » dit-elle indifférente.

L'entrainement se passe tranquillement. Les filles ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, mais elles dirigeaient plutôt bien le groupe, au grand étonnement de Sue. A vrai dire, elles étaient plutôt d'accord sur les conseils à donner aux filles. Leurs échanges restaient cependant très froids et brefs.

Le moment des douches arriva. Santana se déshabilla et alla vite sous l'eau chaude. Au bout de quelques minutes, quelque chose l'intrigua : les vestiaires étaient complètement vides. Personne. Elle ferma le robinet et se dirigea vers son casier. Tous ses vêtements avaient disparues ! Et pas besoin d'aller chercher très loin qui les avait pris... A bien y réfléchir, elle aurait dû le voir venir. Quinn n'avait pas l'air du genre à partager son poste, et elle aurait dû prévoir qu'elle voudrait se venger. Hum, qu'à cela ne tienne, elle la prendrait à son propre jeu. La blonde aimait avoir tous les regards sur elle, et bien elle allait devoir partager cela aussi. Santana serra bien la serviette autour d'elle, mais fit en sorte qu'elle lui arrive juste en dessous des fesses, histoire que chacun puisse voir ses jambes. 15H. Très bien, la majorité des élèves seraient dans les couloirs, et elle espérait que Quinn aussi. Elle s'élança hors du vestiaire elle put voir des regards éberlués. Tout le monde se retournait sur son chemin, et ne regardait pas ses yeux... Santana relevait bien la tête, et esquissait un petit sourire. Elle adorait voir l'effet qu'elle avait sur les gens. Elle fut tout de même étonnée de voir certaines filles la reluquer sans aucune gêne... Et notamment Quinn. Elle se tenait au bout du couloir et avait d'abord affiché un air surpris, mais vite, son regard était descendu vers ses jambes... Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais Santana ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer. Dès qu'elle arriva à sa hauteur :

« Je veux bien mes vêtements maintenant. »

Quinn les lui tendit, sans un mot, mais on sentait qu'elle bouillait à l'intérieur. Le plan n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, les autres élèves ne se moquaient pas d'elle, au contraire, ils en parlèrent même toute la journée. Deuxième jour de suite où elle lui piquait la vedette... Quinn n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, car quelque chose attira son attention. De l'autre côté du couloir se tenaient Berry et sa soeur... Elles rigolaient aux éclats et se touchaient fréquemment le bras. C'était écœurant. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait à sa sœur, et apparemment elle avait préféré ignorer ses mises en garde, tant pis pour elle.

Avec le temps, elle s'était vraiment éloignée de Charlie. Elle aurait aimé que cela se passe autrement, mais elle n'avait plus les mêmes intérêts. Quinn aspirait devenir populaire alors que Charlie n'en avait rien à faire... Enfin ça, c'était la raison qu'elle se donnait à elle-même et qu'elle laissait croire. La vérité, c'est qu'elle avait changé... Elle avait découvert une facette d'elle-même qu'elle n'acceptait pas, et elle avait tellement peur de la déception de sa soeur en l'apprenant qu'elle avait préféré s'éloigner d'elle. Depuis leur enfance, Quinn avait toujours servie de modèle à Charlie ; elle était, de quelques secondes certes, la plus grande, et donc s'était donnée un rôle protecteur pour elle. Elle aimait quand Charlie venait la voir pour lui demander des conseils, ou quand elle lui disait qu'elle était la personne la plus géniale qu'elle connaisse. Mais quand elle a compris qui elle était vraiment, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Charlie et au fait que tout cela allait changer. Qui sait, elle l'aimerait peut-être moins si elle savait... Quinn se dégoûtait elle-même, et ce serait surement la même chose pour Charlie. Lire de la haine ou du dégout dans les yeux de sa sœur aurait été trop dur à encaisser, elle avait pris la bonne décision. Charlie aura eu surement moins de peine ainsi.

Après la tentative de vengeance ratée, Quinn préféra rentrer chez elle. La maison était vide, ses parents avaient dû s'absenter. En montant dans sa chambre, elle passa devant celle de Charlie dont la porte était entrouverte. Cela devait faire 2 ans qu'elle n'y était pas entrée... La curiosité l'emporta, et elle avança. Rien n'avait changé. Il y avait toujours ce même grand lit deux-places dans un coin, et un immense fauteuil blanc de l'autre côté. Les murs étaient pleins de photos, de cartes postales, d'affiches de cinéma et de posters de groupes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Rien à voir avec les murs épurées de sa chambre à elle, mais elle aimait aussi cette décoration. Elle lui rappelait la Charlie qu'elle connaissait. Elle avança jusqu'à la chambre noire qui était comme dans ses souvenirs : dans un bazar pas possible. Elle rigola à la vue du fouillis de la pièce. Sa soeur lui manquait vraiment... Elle fit quelques pas pour regarder les photos pendues aux fils. C'était ses photos de Paris. Elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui demander comment son voyage s'était passé, elle aurait peut-être dû. Elle parcourut les premières photos avec un sourire. Sur une, Charlie sous la Tour Eiffel, les bras en l'air. Sur une autre, elle prenait une fille par les épaules. Puis Quinn tomba sur une autre photo... cachée derrière les premières. Son sourire s'effaça aussi. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux : dessus, sa soeur embrassant la fille de la photo précédente... Sa soeur... embrassant une fille...

« Quinn, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » résonna derrière elle la voix de Charlie


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci encore à tous mes followers et mes betas ! J'espère que vous aimerez, en tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire celui-ci =)**

* * *

« Quinn, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

C'était impossible... Cela ne pouvait pas se produire... Et pourtant, Quinn était là, dans sa chambre noire avec la photo de Sarah et elle entre ses mains. Non, NON ! Sa soeur ne pouvait pas le découvrir, pas comme ça !

« Écoute ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je... » Quinn leva sa main pour l'interrompre, les yeux toujours rivés sur la photo.

« Est ce que tu es... ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement mais calmement.

Charlie ravala sa salive... Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir la fin de sa phrase. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais comme lui dire la vérité ? Comment la décevoir encore plus que ces dernières années ?

« Je... Je crois... »

« Tu le sais depuis longtemps ? »

La voix de Quinn ne laissait deviner aucune émotion, et le fait qu'elle ne lève même pas la tête vers elle n'aidait vraiment pas Charlie à deviner ses pensées.

« Disons que hum... Je me suis toujours posée des questions, et puis j'ai rencontré cette fille cet été. Cela m'a aidé à être sure que je suis vraiment... » hésita Charlie.

« Gay ? »

« Oui, gay. » répondit-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Quinn hocha la tête et fixait toujours le sol. Ce qui la gênait le plus n'était pas que sa soeur soit homosexuelle, mais elle prenait conscience qu'en s'étant éloignée d'elle, celle-ci ne lui confiait plus ses doutes et ses peurs, et elle s'en voulait. Elle aurait aimé partager ce moment avec Charlie, la rassurer, la conseiller, l'aider... Car après tout, elle était passée par là elle aussi...

Un long silence s'était installé et Charlie était désemparée, sa soeur ne réagissait pas, et elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt. Certes, leur relation s'était dégradée, mais elle restait une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Elle attendit donc... attendit que sa soeur lui crie dessus, la rejette et s'en aille.

« Je comprends que tu n'ai pas voulu m'en parler, après tout, nous n'étions plus vraiment proches... Et j'en suis désolée. » dit-elle d'une petite voix. Le regard de Quinn ne quittait pas le sol alors Charlie s'approcha d'elle doucement, et s'assit sur un petit tabouret en face d'elle.

« Attends, tu découvres que je suis gay et la seule chose à laquelle tu penses c'est cela ? Tu n'es pas surprise ou ne me vois pas différemment ? » s'étonna Charlie.

« Évidement que je suis étonnée, mais tu sais, tu pourrais me dire ce que tu veux, rien ne changera qui tu es pour moi. Tu seras toujours ma petite soeur, et je t'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Charlie n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Elle avait tellement attendu que sa soeur lui montre de l'affection, qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. A cet instant même, elle était l'opposée de la Quinn du lycée froide et arrogante. Elle retrouvait enfin sa soeur, et elle lui avait vraiment manqué. Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai, la jeune fille était sceptique devant le changement de comportement de sa soeur.

« Comment tu peux me dire ça alors que tu m'ignores depuis deux ans ? » souffla Charlie. Elle voulait y croire, vraiment, mais elle avait peur de laisser sa soeur reprendre la place dans son coeur qu'elle avait laissé et qu'elle la quitte aussitôt.

Quinn prit soudain une grande inspiration et se lança. « J'avais peur tu sais... et d'ailleurs j'ai quelque chose à te dire » dit-elle en levant enfin le regard vers elle. « Si je ne suis pas vraiment choquée d'apprendre ça c'est que...j'ai des doutes sur moi aussi. Je pense être attirée par les garçons... mais aussi par les filles. ». Sa voix était fragile et son regard s'était à nouveau cloué au sol.

Il fallait qu'elle lui en parle... Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle comprendrait, elle voulait vraiment partager ça avec elle, comme elle le voulait depuis le début. Elle n'avait pu se confier à personne à ce sujet, et elle en avait vraiment besoin ; il fallait qu'elle parle d'_elle. _Mais avant tout il fallait qu'elle s'excuse...

« Tu vois... » reprit-elle. « J'avais tellement peur de te décevoir quand je l'ai découvert que j'ai préféré m'éloigner de toi. » Quand Quinn releva son visage, ses yeux étaient humides et on pouvait lire une grande détresse dans son regard. Charlie lui prit les mains et lui adressa un petit sourire réconfortant. « Je ne voulais vraiment pas te décevoir tu sais ? Tu me disais souvent que j'étais quelqu'un de bien, un exemple à suivre, et l'idée que cela change m'était insupportable. L'opinion que tu as de moi est tellement importante, tu n'imagines même pas... Bien plus que celle de tous les autres ! Je suis désolée Charlie... désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour toi. Je crains comme soeur...»

Charlie n'avait jamais vu sa sœur si désemparée... Elle se leva tout de suite de son tabouret pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, vraiment. Mais tu aurais du savoir que tu serais toujours ma grande soeur et que tu serais toujours quelqu'un de bien à mes yeux. Cependant je ne peux pas vraiment te blâmer, j'avais peur que tu l'apprennes aussi après tout... »

« On est vraiment deux idiotes » rigola doucement Quinn en se séchant les larmes de ses yeux d'un revers de main.

_Les filles à table ! Cria leur mère. _

Bien qu'aucune des deux n'avait envie d'arrêter cette conversation, elles n'eurent pas vraiment le choix, mais peu importe, maintenant qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées, elles auraient tout le temps de parler plus tard.

Elles s'assirent à table de la salle à manger à leur place habituelle. La conversation tournait comme très souvent, autour du travail de Mr Fabray et de Quinn.

« Alors Quinn, raconte-nous ce premier entraînement de Cheerios ! » s'enquit son père.

« Cela c'est plutôt bien passé papa, mais je crois que Charlie a aussi eu son premier cours au Glee Club aujourd'hui ? Tu devrais nous raconter ! » l'encouragea-t-elle. La plus jeune était vraiment étonnée que sa soeur ait remarqué son inscription au Glee Club... La jeune fille fut touchée ; même si elles ne se parlaient plus, sa soeur faisait toujours plus ou moins attention à elle.

« Tu fais partie d'une chorale ? » s'étonna Mrs Fabray. « Mais enfin tu ne sais pas chanter ! »

Quinn sentit ce ton dédaigneux dans la voix de sa mère qui la fit culpabiliser. Elle se rendait compte que si parents dénigraient autant Charlie, c'était sa faute. Ces dernières années, elle ne s'aimait tellement pas qu'elle avait besoin que les gens la regarde, l'admire. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point Charlie en avait souffert.

Cette dernière ne répondit même pas à la question et son père renchaîna tout de suite sur la journée de Quinn. Le dîner fut très long pour la plus jeune, qui avait pleins de questions en tête. Comment sa soeur avait-elle découvert qu'elle aimait les filles ? Grâce à qui ? Quand la fin du repas arriva, elles débarrassèrent en vitesse et montèrent dans la chambre de Charlie, sous les yeux étonnés de leurs parents. Elles s'essayèrent en tailleur sur le lit de la jeune photographe et Quinn posa beaucoup de question sur Paris, Sarah... Elle trouva leur histoire adorable et regretta que sa soeur ait du se séparer de cette fille. Dans sa façon de raconter, Quinn s'aperçut que sa soeur avait beaucoup mûrit .

« Et toi alors, raconte moi tout ! »

« Par où commencer... » hésita Quinn. A vrai dire elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise à parler de ça, écouter Charlie était bien plus simple. « Au début du lycée, je me suis rendue compte que je regardais beaucoup une certaine fille... » Elle n'était vraiment pas prête à dire son nom tout de suite surtout que sa soeur la connaissait. « Au début je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention... Et je me suis surprise à la fixer en cours, penser à elle plus que je ne le devais... Quand j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas normal, j'ai préféré enfouir ça au fond de moi. Finn me harcelait sans cesse pour sortir avec moi, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne façon d'oublier tout ça... »

« Ca a vraiment marché ? »

« Pas vraiment... Je pense toujours à elle. »

Charlie perçut une profonde peine de la voix de sa soeur. Elle avait toujours pensé que sa vie était parfaite, le copain idéal, des amis géniaux, et surtout qu'aucun problème ne la tracassait. Elle se trompait lourdement... Quinn avait très mal vécut tout ça, et elle n'était même pas sure qu'elle acceptait vraiment qui elle était à l'heure actuelle. La question de savoir qui était la fameuse fille brulait les lèvres de Charlie, mais elle se retint : Quinn lui dirait quand elle serait prête.

**XxXxX**

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent au lycée ensemble le lendemain matin, sous les regards étonnés de tous les élèves présents sur le parking. Quand Charlie descendit de la voiture de Quinn, Kurt, à quelques pas de là, glissa tout bas à Tina

« Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode... »

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais s'interrompit quand il vit les deux soeurs s'approcher d'eux. Charlie, en tête, leur lançait un grand sourire, alors que Quinn pour une fois était derrière elle et se sentait un peu gênée

« Ils doivent me détester... » chuchota Quinn anxieuse. « Ecoute parle leur d'abord et on se voit plus tard ? »

« Si tu préfères... »

Les deux soeurs s'échangèrent un sourire voulant dire bien plus qu'il n'y paressait et Charlie continua de marcher en direction des autres. Arrivée à la hauteur des autres, ce fut Mercedes qui parla en premier.

« Qu'est ce que te veux ta soeur encore Charlie ? »

« Je sais que vous allez trouver ça bizarre et très rapide mais Quinn et moi on s'est en quelque sorte ...réconciliées. »

« Mais enfin hier encore elle te fuyait comme la peste ! » dit Tina

« Oui mais... écoutez ce serait difficile de vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, mais on a beaucoup parlé hier, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouver la Quinn que je connaissais... On s'est beaucoup confier l'une à l'autre et il s'est avéré que ces 2 dernières années étaient surtout une sorte de quiproquo. »

« Et si jamais c'était encore un moyen de te blesser ? »

« Je ne pense pas... Je comprends que vous soyez sceptiques, mais laissez lui du temps, elle en vaut le coup. »

Tina, Mercedes et Tina s'échangèrent un regard dubitatif. Charlie s'était souvent confiée à eux quant aux relations houleuses avec sa soeur, et que cela s'arrange aussi facilement les laissait perplexes. Ils préféraient prévenir Charlie que de lui faire subir une nouvelle déception. Cependant ils ne pouvaient qu'être heureux de voir leur amie avec une mine si joyeuse. Toutefois ils seraient méfiants envers sa soeur, si Charlie lui faisait confiance, pas eux.

**XxXxX**

Quinn se dirigea vers la voiture de Finn où les cheerios s'étaient toutes retrouvées.

« Quinn... Pourquoi t'es venue avec ta soeur ce matin ? Y a un problème ? » suspecta Shannon.

« Non aucun, j'avais juste envie de passer un peu de temps avec elle avant d'aller en cours. »

Les cheerios la regardaient d'un air étrange, Quinn se sentit obligée de continuer :

« Vous ne la connaissez pas... Elle est vraiment cool vous savez. »

« Si tu le dis... » dit Jenyfer en roulant des yeux. Elle était celle du groupe qui aimait le moins Charlie, et ne se donnait pas de mal pour le cacher. « Bon changeons de sujet, qu'est ce qu'on fait avec Lopez ? »

« Je ne sais pas » commença Quinn, « Elle... »

_QUINN_

La voix de Finn retentit froidement derrière elle. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il n'avait jamais osé élever le ton avec elle, et c'était tant mieux. Les autres cheerios préférèrent laisser le couple seul et rentrèrent dans le lycée.

« A quoi tu joues ? »

« Je te demande pardon ? » répliqua-t-elle sèchement en arquant un sourcil.

« Ne t'avises de te montrer avec ta soeur ou même de trainer avec les nerds. »

« Pour ta gouverne, je n'ai même pas parlé avec eux. Et de toute façon, tu n'as en aucun cas le droit de me dire qui fréquenter. »

« Si tu casses ta réputation en trainant avec des abrutis, ça me regarde si ! »

« Ne traite pas ma sœur d'abrutie ! »

« Ecoute Quinn, si tu tiens à ta réputation et si tu veux rester avec moi, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire » dit-il en s'en allant.

« Oui je sais ! » lui lança Quinn. « Je te quitte Finn.»

Finn fit volte face avec sa tête perdue qu'il affichait à longueur de journée. D'ailleurs elle avait toujours trouvé qu'elle lui donnait un air encore plus crétin que les débilités qu'il sortait. Il revint vers elle comme un petit chien.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça... » se radoucit-il. « J'ai juste peur pour toi tu comprends ? De ce que les autres diraient de toi... »

« Tu as surtout peur pour toi oui... »

« Tu ne peux pas me quitter, on est fait l'un pour l'autre ! Je suis le quaterback, toi la capitaine des cheerios. A nous deux on est au top ! Tu n'as pas envie que ça s'arrête... »

« Tu m'aimes ? » le coupa-t-elle

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« C'est simple pourtant, est ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« Je... oui bien-sur ! Tu es tellement belle, qui ne t'aimerais pas ? Allez, ne me quitte pas, s'il te plait... »

« On a jamais été vraiment ensemble de toute manière... » dit-elle en attrapant son sac en bandoulière posé sur le capot. Elle partit à grandes enjambées en ignorant les jérémiades de Finn derrière elle. L'avoir quitté était une bonne chose... mais elle redoutait la réaction des autres...

Santana, arrivée quelques minutes plutôt, s'était fait discrète pour écouter toute la scène. _Tiens, Fabray remonte un peu dans mon estime._ Elle avait prit la défense de sa soeur avant de penser à sa petite personne, c'était honorable : elle savait bien qu'il y avait du bon chez cette prétendu peste.

**XxXxX**

« Charlie ! Je suis contente de te voir ! » s'écria Rachel alors que la jeune fille prenait ses livres dans son casier

« Hey » répondit-elle avec un immense sourire.

« Tu connais la dernière ? Ta soeur et Finn se sont séparés ce matin ! »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Charlie. Elle était épatée que Quinn ait eu le courage de le quitter. Après leur conversation d'hier, elle n'était pas sure de savoir si elle s'acceptait vraiment, et si elle allait continuer d'utiliser Finn comme couverture. « J'irais lui parler alors, histoire de voir comment elle gère ça. »

« D'accord... J'espère qu'elle va bien. » s'inquiéta Rachel

« Après toute ce qu'elle t'a fait, tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? » _Cette fille est la gentillesse incarnée..._

« C'est vrai que je ne la porte pas dans mon coeur, mais c'est ta soeur, et les ruptures ne sont faciles pour personne »

« D'ailleurs » se rappela Charlie. « Tu sais pourquoi elle t'en veux autant ? »

« Je n'ai vraiment su... On ne s'est jamais parler, et du jour au lendemain, elle a commencé à me harceler... »

« Je suis désolée... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait ça, cela ne lui ressemble pas d'être méchante sans raison. J'espère que ça s'arrangera. » positiva Charlie. Sa soeur avait l'air d'avoir changé, il en irait peut-être de même pour sa relation avec Rachel.

« Qui sait... Allez vient, on va être en retard en anglais ! » dit-elle d'un ton plus joyeux.

**XxXxX**

Au déjeuner, quand Quinn s'assit à la table des cheerios, elle redoutait d'avance le moment où on lui poserait des questions sur sa rupture. Si elle voulait qu'on continue de la respecter, elle devait être ferme et montrer aux filles que même célibataire, elle continuerait de régner sur le lycée.

« Alors comme ça, tu as quitté Finn ? » Shannon

« A quoi tu pensais ? C'est le garçon le plus populaire du lycée ! Vous auriez été Roi et Reine à la fin de l'année... »

« Peut-être... Mais j'en avais marre d'être avec lui. On avait rien à se dire et on a rien en commun. »

« De toute façon, les licornes et les chevals ne broutent pas dans le même pré... » soupira Brittany.

Les trois filles jetèrent un regard exaspéré à la grande blonde, avant de retourner dans le vif du sujet.

« Fait attention à ta réputation Quinn, d'abord tu t'affiches trainant avec ta soeur, maintenant tu quittes Finn... »

« Tu comprends, on ne veut pas que tu deviennes une raté comme eux. »

« Eux qui ? »

« Ta soeur et ses amis par exemple. »

Quinn baissa le regard. Elle ne voulait pas que sa réputation chute, mais ne voulait pas non plus perdre ce qu'elle venait de retrouver avec sa soeur... Elle n'avait pas honte d'elle, mais elle avait toujours besoin que les gens la regarde, l'admire. Si un choix s'imposait entre les deux, sa soeur l'emporterait largement, mais tant qu'elle pouvait avoir les deux elle le ferait.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ma réputation, ça va aller. Je reste capitaine et je retrouverais très vite un autre mec. »

« Voilà la Quinn qu'on aime ! »

« Je vous laisse les filles, je vais courir avant de reprendre les cours. » dit Quinn en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« T'as presque rien mangé... » se préoccupa Brittany

« Ne t'inquiète pas » la rassura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées, les choses allaient beaucoup trop vite. Certes, elle avait confié à sa soeur sa bisexualité, mais le reste n'avait pas à changer. Elle voulait être proche d'elle sans perdre ses amis. Enfin amis... Dans le fond Charlie était la seule des deux à avoir des amis... NON, elle ne devait pas penser comme ça. Sa vie ne devait pas changer à cause de son orientation.

Une fois en survêtement, elle mit ses écouteurs et se dirigea vers le stade. La grande porte franchit, elle brancha son I-pod sur Cough Syrup de Young The Giant, et s'élança sur la piste. Quand elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, elle réagissait toujours de la même façon ; elle allait courir. Et de plus cette chanson l'aidait sans qu'elle ne puisse dire comment. Elle courut une centaine de mètres et aperçut, à l'autre bout de la piste, une autre jeune fille, brune au teint mat. _Santana_. Manquait plus qu'elle... Quinn préféra agir comme si elle ne l'avait remarquer et courut sans la regarder. Au bout de quelques tours de piste, Santana la rattrapa. _En plus elle court plus vite que moi !_

« Alors Fabray, on se traîne ? » lança-t-elle en lui tirant la langue et la dépassant.

_Ah ouais, tu veux te la jouer comme ça Lopez ?_

Quinn accéléra et courut après Santana. Elles commencèrent ainsi une course de fond qui se transforma très vite en sprint. Aucune des deux ne voulait se faire dépasser par l'autre, alors elles redoublèrent chacune d'efforts. Au moins, pour se changer les idées, c'était réussit, Quinn ne pensait plus qu'à la course. Au bout d'une bonne trentaine de minutes, elles s'affalèrent dans l'herbe à bout de souffle.

« Pas mal Fabray, vraiment pas mal. Tu pourrais presque me battre un jour... »

« Quoi tu rigoles, j'étais à côté de toi tout du long ! » s'énerva Quinn.

Santana rigolait. Au moindre pic qu'elle lui laissant, la blonde démarrait au quart de tour.

« Tu sais, si jamais t'as besoin d'une partenaire de course, je serais... »

« Oh, qui a dit que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un ? » la coupa durement Quinn.

« Zen, je proposais ça pour être sympa, c'est toujours mieux de courir à deux » sa braque Santana. « Mais fait comme tu veux. » Elle attrapa sa bouteille d'eau dans l'herbe et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

Quinn ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était sur la défensive avec Santana, après tout, à part son côté provoquant qui était très énervant, elle n'avait rien d'horrible.

**XxXxX**

Le soir, à la maison Fabray, Quinn courut dans la chambre de sa soeur

« Charlie ! Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ce week-end ? Une fête avec tout le lycée ! Les parents partent en week-end pour leur 20ème anniversaire de mariage, t'en penses quoi ? »

Charlie releva la tête de son livre de maths et regarda sa soeur avec stupéfaction « Honnêtement Quinn, je sais pas si je m'y sentirais à ma place, au milieu de tous tes amis footballeurs et cheerleaders... »

« Dit pas de bêtises ! Et puis je te les présenterais 'officiellement' comme ça. J'ai envie que tout le monde voit que ma petite soeur est géniale. Ramène tes amis aussi Tina et , euh, tu sais celui que le coach appelle porcelaine ? »

« Kurt » rigola Charlie. Cela la faisait beaucoup rire quand Sylvester l'appelait ainsi car, même si elle n'osait pas le dire à Kurt, le surnom lui allait plutôt bien... « Hum c'est d'accord. »

Quinn sourit et se dirigea vers la porte afin de laisser Charlie finir ses devoirs.

« Quinn ? » commença Charlie « Comment tu vas ? »

« Bien... Tu me demandes ça à cause de Finn hein ? T'inquiètes pas, je vais très bien, ce gars était un crétin ! »

« Tant mieux alors » répondit Charlie soulagée.

« Allez, je vais créer l'évènement de notre soirée sur Facebook ! » dit-elle en quittant la chambre. « Ça va être une soirée énorme ! »

* * *

**Et effet, la soirée sera énorme ;). **


	6. Chapter 6

**Je dédicace ce chapitre alcoolisé à tous mes "petites tasses" d'amis :D.**

**Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui ont lu le chapitre peu de temps après sa publication, j'avais posté le 1er jet...**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Quinn et Charlie se tenaient sur le pas de leur porte, à saluer leurs parents qui partaient. Dès que la voiture eut tournéà l'angle de la rue, elles s'échangèrent un regard soulagé et éclatèrent de rire :

_Que la fête commence !_

Les filles s'affairèrent à ranger tous les bibelots auxquels tenaient leurs parents, principalement des souvenirs de vacances. Elles cachèrent toutes les photos car certaines n'étaient... disons pas très flatteuses, surtout pendant leur période « appareil-dentaire ». Elles poussèrent les tables le long des murs, fermèrent à clefs leurs chambres ainsi que celle des parents, et passèrent aux choses sérieuses. Quinn avait convaincu les gars de l'équipe de foot, et même Finn, de ramener des litres et des litres d'alcool. D'ailleurs elle soupçonnait ce dernier de vouloir tenter quelque chose ce soir... Tant pis, elle le rembarrerait, du moment qu'il amenait à boire... Sam, un autre ami de Quinn s'occupait de la musique. Lui aussi était arrivé un peu plus tôt pour monter tout son matériel. Une fois les enceintes branchées, les spots allumés et la musique à fond, la soirée allait commencer.

Les invités arrivèrent en masse, et bien plus nombreux que prévu. Charlie pensa même que certains n'étaient pas du lycée. La maison devint vite surpeuplée. Quinn était interpellée à longueur de temps ; il faut dire qu'elle avait à elle seule remplit presque tout le rez de chaussée avec ses invités. Charlie ne se sentait pas trop à sa place. Cependant sa grande sœur la présenta à chaque nouvelle personne qui franchissait le seuil de leur porte. Autant certains étaient très avenants avec elle, que d'autres la regardaient comme un insecte. Tant pis, Quinn faisait des efforts et c'était le principal. Charlie fut quand même soulagée quand Kurt, Mercedes, Tina et Rachel, en retrait, arrivèrent. Depuis l'épisode de la cafétéria, la brune faisait partie intégrante de leur groupe, mais avait toujours l'impression d'être de trop. Ils avaient insisté pour qu'elle vienne à la soirée, mais on voyait à leur visage qu'eux-mêmes ne savaient pas vraiment dans quel endroit ils mettaient les pieds ; ils n'avaient pas l'habitude des grands évènements sociaux du lycée. Mais ils avaient promis à Charlie de venir, sachant l'importance qu'avait cette soirée pour elle.

« Hey vous voilà enfin ! » s'écria l'hôte la soirée

« On t'avait promis » souri doucement Mercedes. L'expression de son visage se raidit quand elle vit Quinn arriver derrière sa soeur.

« Ah Quinn, tu tombes bien. Je te ne les avais jamais vraiment présenté, mais voici mes meilleurs amis : Kurt, Rachel , Mercedes et Tina. »

« Salut tout le monde » lança Quinn d'un ton hésitant. Elle redoutait un peu leur rencontre à vrai dire... Elle imaginait tout ce que Charlie avait du leur raconter sur elle ces dernières années, et elle n'avait pas de quoi être fière. Elle espérait toutefois qu'ils lui laissent une seconde chance.

Les jeunes lui lancèrent un franc sourire. Charlie avait raison, il y avait quelque chose de changé en elle, comme si elle cherchait une sorte de rédemption.

« Mon dieu Charlie, c'est de l'alcool que je vois là-bas ? Mais on est loin d'avoir 21ans ! » intervint Rachel à la vue de la grande table pleine de bouteilles.

« Oh détends-toi un peu, on est là pour s'amuser ! » répliqua Mercedes

Charlie était trop occupée à rigoler pour remarquer le changement de tête soudain de Quinn lorsque Rachel ouvrit la bouche.

« Je vais aller me chercher un verre ! » dit-elle. « Faites comme chez vous, et servez-vous. »

Quinn se dirigea vers la table des boissons, laissant les autres discuter entre eux. Elle s'en voulait de réagir comme ça, elle n'avait plus 8ans, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, à sa présence, à l'entente de sa voix, elle perdait tous ses moyens... Et elle ne connaissait qu'un seul remède à cela : l'alcool.

Charlie et les autres essayaient toujours de convaincre Rachel que boire de l'alcool n'était pas une chose si horrible que ça, car après tout :

« Ca permet de faire des choses que tu ne ferais pas forcement en étant sobre. » fit remarquer Kurt, un léger coup d'oeil en direction de Charlie. Elle reçut tout de suite le message et fit un petit non discret de la tête, qui fit lever les yeux au ciel du jeune homme.

« Quoi par exemple ? » s'enquit Rachel.

« N'importe quoi ! » continua Kurt. « Tout ce que tu n'as jamais osé faire, ou même penser faire, devient tout à coup beaucoup plus réalisable. Tu vois par exemple, cet été il y avait une fête chez Blaine ( _Oh non, il nous reparle encore de lui, pensèrent tous les autres ). _Les plus vieux avaient emmené de l'alcool, et au bout de quelques verres, nous avons enfin oser faire ce qui nous démangeait depuis des semaines ! On s'est embrassé. »

« Olala, ce n'est pas à moi que ça arriverait ça ! Je n'embrasserais jamais de filles, tu peux en être sûr ! » déclara assurément Rachel.

« Nous verrons dans quelques verres... » éluda Kurt, en joignant le geste à la parole. Il alla chercher un grand gobelet de vodka-coca et le tendit à Rachel. « Allez, cul sec ! »

Rachel prit cela comme un défi et finit le verre d'une traite. Elle lui rendit d'un air se voulant arrogant et lui dit :

« Tu vois, je ne sens rien. Tu peux me faire boire autant que tu veux, je ne ferais rien d'insensé. Je vais même te prouver que ta théorie sur la désinhibition est erronée mon cher ! »

Les quatre jeunes s'échangèrent un regard complice : _la soirée s'annonçait intéressante..._ Ils s'étaient trouvés un objectif commun : souler Rachel Berry.

**XxXxX **

Quelques verres plus tard, Quinn était en grande discussion avec Sam, sur un sujet on ne peut plus important.

« Je te dis que Green Day vaut bien plus que Blink-182 et Sum41 réunit ! » s'égosilla-t-elle

« Quoi ? T'as comparé leurs guitaristes ? Ils rivalisent pas avec Sum41, désolée ma grande » répliqua-t-il sur un ton laissant deviné que lui aussi avait bu pas mal de verres. Et d'ailleurs, si Quinn prenait la peine de regarder autour d'elle, elle constaterait que c'était le cas de presque tous les invités. Sur la musique de Nicki Minaj, Starship, certains dansaient, d'autres s'embrassaient à pleine langue ou d'autres avaient des discussions tout aussi philosophique qu'elle. D'ailleurs elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand Finn vint les interrompre.

« Quiiinn... » gémit-il en s'approchant. Il chancelait tellement qu'il eut besoin de s'accrocher à la table.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Finn ? »

« Remets-toi avec moi, je t'en priiiie » continua-t-il.

« Fais toi une raison, nous deux, c'est terminé. » conclut-t-elle la conversation en se retournant vers Sam.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de partir ! » dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras et la retournant violemment vers lui.

« Calme-toi mon gars » intervint Sam en s'interposant entre les deux.

« La ferme Evans, ça te regarde pas »

« T'emmerdes mon amie, ça me regarde. Alors soit tu dégages d'ici très vite et tu la laisses tranquille, soit tu me suis dehors et je me ferais une joie de te montrer ce que je pense de toi. »

Finn hésita un moment... Sam avait grandit dans des cités et savait frapper, et qui plus est il avait moins bu que lui... Le choix fut rapide et il préféra battre en retrait, en se disant à lui même qu'il n'en resterait pas là.

« Merci » chuchota-t-elle.

« 'Normal. Surtout si t'as encore besoin de moi pour virer ce nase, hésite pas à m'appeler hein. »

Quinn était reconnaissante à Sam. Il avait beau être dans l'équipe de foot avec tous les autres, il ne leur ressemblait aucunement. Jamais il ne l'avait jugé ou traité comme de la viande comme les ¾ des autres garçons. Il la défendait même quand il le fallait. Elle le considérait un peu comme un grand frère à présent.

XxXxX

Un peu plus loin, Charlie, Kurt et Rachel se tenaient devant le bar. Tina et Mercedes faisaient, elles, la queue aux toilettes.

« Allez Rachel encore un ! » l'encouragea Kurt.

« C'est le 7ème quand même... Et tu me sers toujours de la vodka bizarrement ! » répliqua-t-elle suspicieuse

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est si fort qu'on le dit. Allez ! »

Rachel bu avec difficulté ce énième verre, et le posa avec force sur la table, un peu comme le font les hommes dans les bars.

« Un autre ! » continua Kurt

« On devrait peut-être faire une pause » suggéra Charlie. « Elle n'a pas l'air vraiment bien... »

« Je vais très bien ! » s'exclama Rachel en se dirigeant vers le bol de punch un peu plus loin.

« Tu sais qu'elle n'a jamais bu de sa vie... Sitôt que les effets des premiers verres se feront ressentir, on va la retrouver par terre... » dit Charlie une fois que Rachel ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

« T'inquiètes, je compte juste la faire boire ce qu'il faut, fais-moi confiance. »

« Ce qu'il faut pour quoi ? » s'alarma la blonde.

Trop tard, Rachel revenait déjà vers eux, trois verres pleins à la main.

« Il n'y a pas de raison, si je bois, vous buvez ! Désormais à chaque verre que je prends, vous en prenez un ! »

Le sourire de Kurt s'élargit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il aurait du y penser avant. Son plan marcherait encore mieux si Charlie avait elle aussi bu.

« Quelle bonne idée ! A la tienne Charlie ! » dit-elle joyeusement en levant son verre dans sa direction.

Charlie hésita quelques instants, puis bu le punch doucement. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'alcool et en buvait très peu. A Paris, Sarah l'avait forcé à boire du vin. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit mais ce goût pâteux sur sa langue une fois le liquide bu n'était vraiment pas bon. Toute fois après quelques autres dégustations, la saveur était toujours la même mais Charlie avait commencé à aimer cette sensation de chaud à l'intérieur. Et elle avait encore plus aimé ce sentiment de pseudo liberté une fois la bouteille vidée. Elle devenait beaucoup plus gay, joyeuse... et surtout très bavarde. Trop peut-être, alors elle devait se méfier car après avoir entendu Rachel toute à l'heure, la pire chose qu'il pourrait lui arriver serait de se déclarer ici et maintenant.

La musique était forte dans le salon et ils se dirigèrent dans la cuisine où ils peinèrent à trouver trois chaises. Leur discussion tournait principalement autour du lycée, des profs, du glee club... Au fil qu'elle avançait Kurt se rendit compte que Rachel devenait de plus en plus intéressante. Toutes ses émotions étaient décuplées. Elle s'emportait pour un rien et s'attristait facilement. Il considère qu'il était temps pour Charlie d'être dans le même état et remplissait discrètement son verre. Elle était bien trop occupée à parler de sauver les ours polaires, devant le regard outrée de Rachel, pour s'en rendre compte.

« Comment peux-t-on décemment faire ça à ces petits êtres adorables ? Je me le demande ! Dès demain, je ferais une pétition au lycée, nous devons les sauver ! » s'emporta Rachel.

Charlie buvait son verre machinalement et Kurt n'avait qu'à le remplir. S'en était presque trop facile de souler ces deux-là se dit-il.

_QUI VEUT FAIRE UN TWISTER ? lança une voix dans le salon_

Rachel écarquilla les yeux et, toute excitée, attrapa Charlie par le bras et la tira vers la pièce voisine. Rien qu'à la démarche de Charlie, Kurt put deviner que son plan arrivait bientôt à terme. Il les suivit jusqu'au salon où la musique résonnait toujours à tue-tête. Ils étaient une dizaine à s'être réunis autour du gars qui avait crié pour jouer : Puck. Les autres invités voulant continuer à danser, ils décidèrent tous d'aller dans le jardin. L'automne approchait, mais les soirées restaient toujours chaudes et agréables. Quelques cheerios s'étaient jointes à eux, et Puck avait déjà ce petit regard malsain qui laissait deviner ses arrières pensées en proposant ce jeu. Il eut cependant une pointe de regret à être allé dehors : l'éclairage n'était pas suffisant pour filmer.

« Allons-y les filles ! Quinn-bis, tu commences ! »

« Je m'appelle Charlie ! » s'emporta-t-elle en se plantant devant lui. Dans un état normal, elle lui aurait fait remarqué poliment, ou n'aurait même rien dit, mais avoir quelques grammes dans le sang la rendait plus sûre d'elle.

« Oh mes excuses... Vous avez le même tempérament de chien pourtant. Le Puckausaure aime ça ! D'ailleurs si un jour toi et ta soeur vouliez... »

« Tais-toi et tourne la roue » le coupa-t-elle gentiment.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes ! Très bien, main droite sur rond rouge. »

Charlie s'exécuta facilement, car personne n'était encore sur le jeu. Quand Brittany vint se coller à côté d'elle et une autre fille passer sous sa jambe, c'était tout autre chose. Elle commençait déjà à chanceler et maudit Kurt de l'avoir fait boire autant. Par dessus l'épaule de la grande blonde, elle put apercevoir Rachel, toute agitée à l'idée d'être la prochaine.

« Main gauche sur rond bleu ! » lança Puck. Il regarda le tapis de jeu et avec un petit rire lui lança « bonne chance... »

Rachel s'approcha du jeu et constata que le seul rond bleu restant était juste à côté de Charlie. Elle hésita un instant puis s'avança et se mit à quatre pattes, devant son amie. Leurs têtes étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, et Charlie eut une irrépressible envie de réduire cette distance. Les deux jeunes filles s'échangèrent un regard gêné et regardèrent toute deux dans la direction opposée. Charlie pu voir Kurt un peu plus loin avec ce petit sourire vainqueur en coin qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment. Quoique... cette proximité avec Rachel ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça...

Lorsque ce fût de nouveau le tour de Charlie, Puck lui annonça « pied gauche sur rond vert. » A croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès ! Le seul moyen pour elle de ne pas perdre était de glisser sa jambe à côté de Rachel de sorte à ce qu'elles soient... presque l'une sur l'autre et visage à visage. Elle aurait pu faire semblant de tomber mais... combien de fois aurait-elle encore l'occasion d'être si proche de Rachel ? Alors elle déplaça lentement sa jambe et se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune fille.

« Voilà qui commence à devenir hot... » murmura Puck.

La tête de Charlie lui tournait... Elle ne contrôlait plus vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, et encore moins ce qu'elle regardait. Ses yeux se perdirent dans les prunelles de Rachel et leur regard se fit très intense. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes car Rachel détourna vite ses yeux vers une petite araignée s'étant glissé sur le tapis, devenant d'un coup très intéressante. Charlie baissa son regard et s'arrêta sur ses lèvres... ces magnifiques lèvres parfaitement dessinées... Elles étaient d'un rose naturel et avaient l'air tellement douces... La blonde dut faire un effort sur-humaine pour ne pas y goûter.

« Britanny, main droite sur rond jaune ! » A peine Puck eut-il le temps de le dire que la petite pyramide que formaient leurs corps s'effondra, avec regrets, car Charlie aurait aimé contempler Rachel plus longtemps.

« Bon, on s'en refait une ? » demanda Puck

« Je passe ! » répondit Rachel en retournant à l'intérieur.

Les autres cédèrent aussi leurs places aux suivants voulant participer. Charlie s'avança vers Kurt qui ne prononça un mot, mais la jeune fille sut qu'il jubilait intérieurement.

**XxXxX**

« Tiens, tu es venue Lopez. » s'étonna Quinn, encore un verre à la main. « Sympa d'arriver à l'heure. »

« Je n'aurais raté ta petite soirée pour rien au monde » lança-t-elle avec un sourire se voulant hypocrite

« Bon, pas la peine de te faire visiter. La boisson est là-bas e manger par-là. Les toilettes sont au premier. Amuse-toi bien » finit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Où tu vas ? »

« J'ai des trucs à prendre dans ma voiture. »

« Attends je viens t'aider »

Quinn s'étonna que Santana propose son aide mais ne refusa pas. Elle ne pourrait porter seule les bouteilles restantes dans la voiture de Sam, alors autant que la brune serve à quelque chose

« Pourquoi t'es arrivée en retard ? » demanda-t-elle sur le chemin.

« J'avais des trucs à faire. » répondit-elle sèchement. S'il ne faisait pas aussi noir, Quinn remarquerait surement le regard triste de la latine, mais au lieu de ça :

« Tu fais bien ce que tu veux ! Tiens prends celles-ci » dit-elle arrivée devant le coffre de la voiture.

**XxXxX**

Charlie rejoignit difficilement le salon. Elle titubait tellement que par moment elle avait l'impression qu'un tremblement de terre sévissait. Elle chercha Rachel du regard mais la trouva pas. Tina la renseigna et lui indiqua qu'elle venait d'aller s'assoir sur le perron, seule.

La blonde la rejoignit et la trouva assise, sur la balancelle à regarder le peu d'étoiles visibles en ville la nuit. Elle était tellement belle avec son air rêveur et son regard perdue dans le ciel. Charlie s'assit à côté d'elle et Rachel se tourna vers elle en abordant un léger sourire.

« Tu sais, ça devrait être facile pour moi, plus que pour les autres j'imagine... » Dit-elle d'une voix calme et profonde. Tellement profonde qu'on pouvait se demander si elle parlait à Charlie ou à elle-même.

La blonde avait toujours la musique qui résonnait dans la tête et ce bourdonnement ne voulait pas partir. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les paroles de Rachel mais sans succès, car la seule chose à laquelle pensait sa tête était ses magnifiques yeux chocolat.

« … Et pourtant, je pense qu'ils ne voudraient pas de cette vie pour moi... »

Sa tête allait exploser tellement elle était lourde, mais pourtant, Charlie se sentait si légère grâce à la présence de Rachel.

« … Après tout ils savent que c'est difficile... »

Son regard parcourut Rachel en entier... ses jambes... longues et fines... sa robe s'arrêtant pile où il fallait avant que cela ne devienne vulgaire. Elle était si moulante que Charlie devinait les formes de son corps parfaitement. Un ventre plat se dessinait et une poitrine qui n'avait rien à envier à toutes celles siliconées de la télé. Et son visage... si délicat et parfait. Elle s'arrêta une fois de plus sur ses lèvres...

« … Mais je ne suis même pas sure moi-même de ce que je veux, de qui je veux ! »

Moi je sais qui je veux, je te veux toi !

« Après tout, personne n'est jamais sure, alors pourquoi me poser des questions ? »

Charlie elle, ne se posait aucune question et était juste hypnotiser pour la brune...

« Tu en penses quoi toi Char- »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Charlie avait déjà ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**XxXxX**

Quinn et Santana, chargées de bouteilles et de gâteaux apéritifs approchèrent de l'entrée, quand Quinn se figea sur place et lâcha une bouteille qui se fracassa sur le sol. Santana regarda la blonde interloquée puis dirigea son regard au même endroit que celui de Quinn et vu Charlie et Rachel, s'embrassant sur le perron. Elle voulu lancer à la blonde un « je ne savais pas que ta soeur était gay », mais n'en eut pas le temps, Quinn étant déjà partie à toute vitesse vers sa maison en passant vers le jardin. La brune se demanda un instant si elle devait la suivre ou non... puis leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

« Quinn attends ! »

Santana rentra dans la maison, posa ses bouteilles dans les bras du premier venu et lui demanda où était passée la blonde. Il lui montra le premier étage et Santana monta les escaliers rapidement et du enjamber Finn, raide mort dans l'escalier. Toutes les portes étaient fermées, elle s'approcha donc de chacune d'entre elles et essaye d'écouter si du bruit venait de l'intérieur. Elle entendit des sanglots derrière celle marquée « Quinn » et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir commencé par celle-ci. Elle poussa doucement la porte et pénétra dans la chambre seulement éclairée par la lumière des lampadaires à travers la vitre.

Sa chambre était comme elle l'avait imaginé : froide. Les murs étaient clairs, il y avait très peu de meubles, de décorations et un grand lit deux places était placés près de la fenêtre. C'était d'ailleurs sur le lit que s'était effondrée Quinn. Santana s'approche doucement d'elle et vint s'assoir sur le sol, dos au lit, près de la tête de Quinn.

« Casse-toi »

« Raconte moi ce qu'il se passe Q... » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider ? Je n'ai jamais été sympa avec toi, comme avec les autres. »

Elle marquait un point, mais depuis le début Santana s'était attachée un peu contre son gré à la jeune fille.

« Allez raconte-moi. »

Les yeux de Quinn se ré-embuèrent et elle enfonça sa tête dans le matelas en baragouinant :

« Elle ne sera jamais mienne... »

« … Berry ? » s'étonna Santana, sous le choc.

Quinn, toujours son visage dans les draps acquiesça doucement.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à intégrer pour Santana : 1) Quinn est attirée par les filles, 2) Par Berry. A son grand étonnement, la première nouvelle lui fit plaisir, la deuxième un peu moins...

« Oui... »

Quinn se maudissait déjà de parler de ça avec Santana... Mais elle aurait toute la journée de demain pour regretter, à l'heure actuelle, elle avait juste besoin d'en parler.

« En même temps je la comprends, je suis horrible... »

« Horrible ? Tu devrais te regarder encore plus souvent dans le miroir. Enfin, plus que tu ne le fais déjà. »

« Ta gueule ! Je parle pas de physique mais... de moi. »

« Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'horrible. » dit Santana d'une voix calme et posée.

« Tu ne me connais pas ! »

« C'est vrai, mais tu sais, je me flatte d'avoir la capacité de vite cerner les gens. Et tu es quelqu'un de bien au fond. Je n'en doute pas. Si tu tiens tant que ça à être avec Rachel, donne lui au moins la chance de voir cette personne. »

« Trop tard... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Charlie. »

« Oh... » répondit Santana, se rappelant le baiser de toute à l'heure...

« Berry n'est surement qu'une passade... Et puis je vais faire ce que je fais à chaque fois que mes sentiments prennent le dessus... »

« … c'est à dire ? »

Quinn calma ses larmes, releva la tête observa attentivement Santana. Malgré le fait qu'elle s'insupportait elle devait l'avouer, cette fille était incroyablement sexy. Elle portait une robe noire provocante lui arrivant en dessous des fesses. Elle la moulait parfaitement, laissant deviner un corps bien dessinée. Son décolleté plongeant pourrait convertir n'importe qu'elle fille à être gay. Si Quinn ne pouvait pas avoir Rachel ce soir, rien ne l'empêchait de se changer les idées avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle en avait marre des garçons du genre de Finn. Santana haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, se demandant à quoi pouvait penser la blonde pour qu'elle soit si concentrée en la regardant.

Quinn approcha doucement son visage de celui de Santana, qui ne recula pas. Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la brune, qui répondit à ce baiser, qui sentait le salé de ses larmes sur sa bouche. A l'instant où Quinn sut que Santana ne la repousserait pas, elle approfondit le baiser avec sa langue et fût étonnée d'autant apprécier le goût pêche des lèvres de la brune. A vrai dire, cela l'enivrait tellement qu'elle attrapa Santana par son collier et l'attira sur le lit. La latina ne se fit pas prier et se laisser guider par Quinn qui la plaqua sur le matelas. La blonde se plaça au dessus d'elle et eut un instant d'hésitation quand elle croisa le regard de la jeune fille. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes, car dès qu'elle réalisa qui elle avait en dessous d'elle, elle l'embrassa de nouveau fougueusement. Avec sa main droite, elle parcourut le corps de Santana. Elle partit de ses jambes et remonta doucement vers son ventre et ses seins, ce qui donna des frissons à la Latina. Quinn le sentit et accentua la pression sur sa poitrine et la brune échappa un gémissement qui enflamma la blonde. La robe de Santana devint vite superflue et Quinn l'enleva doucement grâce à la fermeture dans le dos de la latina. Elle fit attention à ce que la brune sente bien ses doigts au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais Santana n'en resta pas là et passa également les mains sous le Tshirt ample de Quinn. Elle descendit jusqu'à son short en jean et le déboutonna à vitesse grand V.

Toujours en sous-vêtements, les deux jeunes filles s'embrassaient ardemment et leurs mains se baladaient sur tout le corps de l'autre, à la recherche de réaction de leur partenaire. Quand Santana effleura le shorty de Quinn, elle sentit l'humidité trahissant son excitation qui lui suscita une furieuse envie de le lui arracher. Elle se retint et ses mains remontèrent vers son soutien-gorge quand Quinn lui susurra à l'oreille.

« Fait-le »

Santana n'en demandait pas plus et introduisit sa main dans le shorty blanc de Quinn. A ce contact, la blonde laissa échapper un gémissement qui fit faire accentuer la pression de Santana. Au moment où elle la pénétra, Quinn sentit comme si elle allait exploser tellement elle aimait ça. C'était mille fois mieux qu'avec Finn... En même temps, Santana embrassait le cou de Quinn et remontait délicatement avec sa langue vers son oreille afin de la mordre légèrement. Les réactions de la blonde décuplèrent. Au fur et à mesure que la brune accélérait, la respiration et les gémissements de Quinn se fit plus intenses et son corps se braquait, jusqu'à enfin l'atteindre. Essoufflée, elle vint placer sa tête dans le cou de Santana et se blottit tout naturellement contre elle. A cette instant, elle ne pensait plus à Rachel ou quoi que ce soit. Elle était juste bien, près du corps chaud de Santana. Trop fatiguée, et trop alcoolisée, elle s'endormit dans les bras de son amie sans même s'en rendre compte. La brune, étonnée, ne bougea plus, de crainte de la réveiller. Elle l'entoura de son bras et scruta quelques minutes son jolie visage si parfait. Elle comprenait l'engouement du lycée autour d'elle, elle était vraiment magnifique. Quelques minutes plus tard, Santana s'endormit à son tour, sa tête reposant sur celle de Quinn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour votre soutien et vos motivantes reviews, bonne lecture =)**

* * *

A son réveil, Charlie ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Un mal de tête carabiné lui assenait le crâne et son estomac était barbouillé. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains. Son lit... Son lit ? Mais enfin, comment-elle arrivée ici ? La soirée lui paraissait tellement floue...

_L'alcool_

_Les amis de Quinn partout dans la maison_

_L'alcool_

_Rachel qui boit_

_L'alcool_

_Le twister_

_L'alcool_

_Le baiser_

Oh non, elle avait embrassé Rachel ! Tout lui revint en mémoire... Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Tout cela était la faute de Kurt... Il n'aurait pas du les faire boire autant... Elle n'aurait pas du boire autant...

Cela n'expliquait toujours pas comment elle s'était retrouvée dans son lit. De plus, la blonde nota qu'elle n'avait plus de jean et était seulement en débardeur... Que diable s'était-il passé ?

Charlie chercha son portable du regard, et trouve un mot sur sa table de chevet.

_Je t'ai trouvé sur la balancelle de ton perron en train de dormir, je t'ai porté avec l'aide d'un grand blond jusqu'ici. Tu étais en sueur alors j'ai préféré enlever ton jean et ton haut. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'y ai pas pris plaisir, tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre._

_Kurt_

_PS : Appelle moi si tu as besoin d'aide pour ranger, et si tu veux parler..._

Le « besoin d'aide pour ranger » aurait du alarmer Charlie sur l'état de sa maison, mais elle restait bloquée sur le fait qu'il l'ait retrouvé seule. Où était passée Rachel ? Dans ses derniers souvenirs, les deux jeunes filles étaient toutes les deux assises devant la maison... Elle l'avait embrassé puis... plus rien. Elle savait désormais que Rachel était partie...

Charlie se sentit bête de ne pas y avoir pensé avant... La réponse était évidente, Rachel avait prit peur et avait fuit. La blonde ne se rappelait plus la longueur de leur baiser, mais aurait mis sa main à couper que Rachel y avait vite coupé court... Comment la blâmer ? Après tout elle avait était clair au début de soirée : elle ne voulait pas embrasser de filles. La blonde aurait du comprendre le message. Elle se maudit d'avoir gâché son amitié avec Rachel sur un coup de tête – et aussi sur un coup de chaud-. Depuis la rentrée, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient rapprochées et s'entendaient vraiment bien. Même Tina devenait jalouse de la place que prenait Rachel dans la vie de la blonde. A défaut de devenir sa petite-amie, Charlie aurait pu se contente de son amitié... C'est mieux que rien... Mais non au lieu de ça, elle avait tout fait foirer... Elle devait parler à Rachel... Lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'à cause de l'alcool. Elle devrait rattraper les choses !

Elle continua de chercher son téléphone, bien décider à lui envoyer un message d'excuse... Pas de portable en vu... Charlie commença à stresser, elle détestait que quelqu'un regarde dans son téléphone. Elle craignait surtout qu'on tombe sur les photos de Sarah, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas eut le cœur de supprimer. Elle descendit lentement au salon après avoir enfilé un jean et fut abasourdie du décor qu'elle avait sous les yeux... Des cadavres de bouteilles jonchaient le sol cachant partiellement les nombreuses tâches de la moquette. Un odeur de vomi et de sueur plombait le salon. Les chaises étaient renversées, la table couverte de verres vides et les plantes vertes saccagées. Elle avança jusqu'à la cuisine, espérant que les choses soient différentes... Mais non. Elle était dans le même état que la pièce précédente. _Mon dieu, quelle soirée..._

La tête toujours lourde, elle s'appuya contre le mur et soupira déjà à l'idée de devoir passer sa journée à nettoyer ce capharnaüm …

_Brrr_

C'était quoi ce bruit ?

_Brrr_

« Mon portable ! » s'écria-t-elle, même étant seule dans la pièce.

_Brrr_

Charlie tenta de suivre les bruits du vibreur et ils la menèrent... dans le frigo. _Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? _

Les vibrements s'étaient arrêtés et la blonde parcourut rapidement son portable. 12H43, déjà ? Elle n'en revenait pas du temps qu'elle avait passé à dormir. L'alcool avait dût l'assommer.

_5 appels manqués : Kurt, Tina, Kurt, Kurt et encore Kurt._

Rachel n'avait pas appelé...

_4 sms _

_Mercedes -_ Hey Chachou ! T'as pas finis super bien hier, alors donne moi de tes nouvelles vite ! Bonne gueule de bois ! _-_

_Kurt -_ J'espère que tu ne me réponds pas seulement parce que tu dors... Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Rappelle moi. _-_

_Rachel -_ Charlie... Je pense qu'on devrait parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier... Ça te dit que l'on se voit en soirée ? Tient moi au courant... _-_

A la lecture du dernier message, le ventre de Charlie se noua instantanément. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de son téléphone... _ On devrait parler de ce qu'il s'est passé..._ Charlie aurait du se douter que Rachel n'était pas du genre à laisser passer les choses comme ça, seulement la blonde n'avait aucune envie d'en parler, et encore moins d'entendre son amie lui rappeler que justement, elles ne sont qu'amies. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle répondit enfin à Rachel, et lui donna rendez-vous au parc. Elle ne pouvait pas se défiler, et elle lui devait une explication si elle voulait que les choses soient normales.

**XxXxX**

Santana s'étira doucement, et ouvrit paisiblement les yeux. Quinn était débout, en sous-vêtements devant son placard à choisir une robe. Après avoir profiter quelques secondes de la vue, la brune lança :

« Bonjour... »

La blonde la toisa du regard un court instant et reporta vite son attention à sa penderie.

« Ah, t'es enfin réveillée. »

Santana su tout de suite à qui elle avait à faire. Quinn avait remit son masque et la jeune adolescente triste et vulnérable avait laissé sa place à cette fille froide et hautaine qui insupportait tant la brune. Un petit pincement au coeur se fit sentir, mais Santana ne montra rien et garda un air détaché.

« Ecoute » commença la blonde d'un ton indifférent, le regard toujours loin de la brune dans son lit. « Ce qu'il s'est passé hier ne voulait rien dire, j'espère que tu le sais. C'était cool, on a prit du bon temps, point. Tu oublies tout ce que je t'ai dis, et ne t'avise pas de me reparler de cette soirée. » Elle marque une légère pause, comme si elle hésitait à en dire plus, puis se ravisa. « Je vais prendre une douche. Tes vêtements sont sur le sol. On se voit demain en cours. »

Joignant l'acte à la parole, la blonde sortit de la chambre sans porter aucune attention à Santana, stupéfaite de tant d'apathie. Elle n'avait même pas pu en placer une ! Enfilant sa robe avec rage, elle se maudit de s'être faite avoir aussi facilement. A la seconde où elle l'avait embrassé, elle avait sût que ce n'était pas une bonne idée... Quinn la détestait, et elle avait joué avec elle seulement pour oublier Berry. Santana valait mieux que ça. Si ce n'avait pas été Quinn, elle aurait aussitôt rembarré la personne mais justement ... c'était Quinn, et il fallait l'admettre, elle la fascinait. Elle était d'une beauté aveuglante et sa personnalité était tellement captivante et attachante -quand elle ne jouait pas à la Reine des Glaces tout du moins-. Seulement voilà, Quinn appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre et Santana se maudit de s'attacher à la jeune fille. Elle n'avait jamais été une fille qu'on jetait comme un mouchoir, et n'allait certainement pas le devenir avec Quinn. D'habitude c'était elle qui larguait les gars ou filles avec qui elle couchait et pour une bonne raison : elle détestait se sentir jetée comme elle les jetait. Elle ne se ferait pas ravoir deux fois...

Piquée dans sa fierté, elle attrapa son sac, dévala l'escalier à toute vitesse et sortit en trombe de la maison, sous le regard éberlué de Charlie.

**XxXxX**

L'après-midi passa vite... trop vite. Bien qu'elles mirent des heures à ranger la maison, Charlie ne voulait jamais que cette corvée se finisse, car cela signifiait qu'elle verrait Rachel.

Il était 18h et ses parents ne seraient pas là avant quelques heures. Elle marcha lentement vers le parc, appréhendant la conversation. Elle s'était faite dans sa tête tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables.

Le premier, Rachel lui en voulant tellement qu'elle voulait lui dire en face qu'elle la dégoutait de ressentir cela pour elle... Elle préféra éviter de penser à celui-ci...

Elle imagina ensuite Rachel lui expliquer gentiment qu'elle n'est pas intéressée. En ce cas, Charlie prétexterait l'alcool, et mentirait sur ses sentiments. Savoir qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour elle changerait le comportement de son amie, la blonde voulait à tout prix éviter cela.

Contre son gré, Charlie rêva que Rachel ressente la même chose. Elle savait que cela n'arriverait pas, mais une partie d'elle refusait d'abandonner avant de l'entendre de vive voix. Foutu espoir...

La blonde avait beau avoir prévu tout ce qu'elle avait à dire, plus le parc se rapprochait, plus son ventre se nouait...

Quand elle arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, le soleil commençait déjà à descendre. Des enfants jouaient au frisbee un peu plus loin, alors que quelques couples d'amoureux se baladaient mains dans la mains, serrant le coeur de Charlie. Y aurait-elle droit aussi un jour ?

Rachel l'attendait un peu plus loin, assise sur un banc face à l'étang. Son regard était perdu et ses sourcils froncés ne présageaient rien de bon. Charlie ralentit un peu pour l'observer plus longuement, le soleil sur sa peau la rendant encore plus ravissante.

« Hey... » commença-t-elle timidement.

Rachel lui sourit en guise de réponse et l'invita à s'assoir près d'elle. Elles restèrent assises de longues minutes, fixant le reflet du soleil orange sur l'eau paisible. Ce silence, bien que stressant pour Charlie, avait quelque chose d'agréable. Elle se sentait bien rien qu'à la présence de Rachel, et su que tout cela n'était pas un simple béguin, comme cela l'avait été pour Sarah. A plusieurs reprises, elle tenta de dire quelque choses, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Pourtant elle savait que c'était à elle de commencer, de s'excuser, mais elle était incapable d'entamer cette conversation qui la ferait souffrir.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai demandé de venir ? » dit-elle doucement, le regard toujours vers l'horizon.

C'est ce qui Charlie craignait... Rachel n'allait pas lui balancer la vérité toute crue, elle voulait d'abord connaître son sentiment par rapport au baiser... Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, c'était son amie, elle lui devait la vérité.

« Pour parler de la soirée non ? » répondit-elle allusivement

« Oui, évidement mais ... Tu avais beaucoup bu n'est ce pas ? » reprit-elle

Sa phrase était ponctuée d'un petit rire fait, de toute évidence, pour mettre Charlie à l'aise, ce dont elle fut reconnaissante.

« Un peu trop même. Mais tu peux parler toi aussi ! »

« Je l'avais dit que l'alcool n'était pas de notre âge ! » rigola-t-elle

Un silence pesant tomba aussitôt après cette phrase, signifiant que les deux jeunes filles pensaient à la même chose : le baiser.

« Je... Je suis désolée d'être partie si vite après euh... » bafouilla Rachel.

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'en souviens même pas tu sais. Et puis après ce que j'ai fais, tu avais toutes les raisons de partir... » finit-elle en baissant la tête.

« Tu regrettes ? »

Charlie fut prise de court par cette question qu'elle n'attendait absolument pas.

« Je ne sais pas... » murmura-t-elle, les joues s'empourprant aussitôt.

Elles retombèrent dans un nouveau silence, et Charlie se demandait ce que Rachel avait derrière la tête.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir précisément ? » osa-t-elle enfin.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé... »

Évidement qu'elle voulait le savoir... C'était normal. Mais Charlie hésitait toujours entre mentir et dire la vérité, ou du moins, une partie.

« J'en... j'en avais envie... »

Rachel tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle, un regard confus et surpris. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et se reconcentra sur l'étang.

« Tu dis ne pas te souvenir me voir partir... Mais à quel moment commence ton black-out exactement ? »

« Et bien, je me rappelle t'avoir embrassé, puis plus rien. »

« Tu ne te souviens donc pas du baiser en lui-même, ni comment cela s'est terminé ? »

« Non »

Rachel comprenait à présent la peur de Charlie au téléphone, et celle qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux à l'heure actuelle. Elle se mit à rire doucement de soulagement.

« Ne te moque pas, je me sens déjà assez bête comme ça... »

« Tu sais... le baiser à dû durer presque 10min... » dit-elle un sourire en coin, le rose lui montait aux joues.

Quoi, quoi, QUOI ? Et elle avait oublié ça ! Charlie s'en voulait tellement ! Une petite minute... Pour s'embrasser aussi longtemps, les deux doivent être consentantes non ?

« … Tu ne m'as pas repoussé ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Repousser n'est vraiment pas le mot approprié... » répondit-elle, les joues maintenant écarlates.

Un sourire naquit sur la bouche de Charlie. Le scénario qu'elle se refusait d'imaginer était-il vraiment en train de se réaliser ?

« Je t'en pris, dit-moi que ton envie de m'embrasser ne venait pas que de l'alcool... » s'inquiéta Rachel

« Hum... A moins que tu considères que je suis saoule depuis des semaines... Non... » la rassura-t-elle. « Et toi ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non... »

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, soulagées et surprises que cette conversation aille dans ce sens.

« … Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda innocemment la blonde.

« Je ne sais pas... Je, je tiens à toi tu sais ? Et pas d'une façon très amicale, c'est certain... C'est tout ce dont je sois sûre pour l'instant... »

Charlie hocha la tête, silencieuse.

« Ne précipitons pas les choses d'accord ? N'allons pas trop vite, laissons les choses se faire, et nous verrons bien... » proposa Rachel

« Ca me va » répondit-elle soulagée.

Charlie tenait à Rachel, bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait, cependant elle ne se disait pas amoureuse et n'était pas prêter à vivre une relation avec une fille, du moins pas publiquement. Paris est loin, ici c'est chez elle, tout est donc plus compliqué. Y aller doucement était la meilleure chose à faire, il ne fallait rien brusquer sinon tout pourrait s'effondrer comme un château de cartes.

« Je dois filer, mes pères m'ont donné la permission de 19h seulement... Je... Je suis contente qu'on est eu cette discussion »

Rachel semblait très sincère et le sourire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à enlever de son visage depuis les dernières minutes en témoignait.

« Au revoir Charlie, à demain » dit-elle en souriant et en s'éloignant du banc.

Au bout de quelques mètres, elle s'arrêta, revint vers Charlie d'un pas pressé et vint poser un baiser chaste sur sa joue, et lui murmura à l'oreille d'un ton gênée. « Désolée... J'avais envie... » et partit, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les joues rouge pivoine.

Charlie, les joues en feux et des papillons dans le ventre, se sentait légère comme un nuage. Rachel ne l'avait pas repoussée et partageait les mêmes sentiments... C'était du bonheur à l'état brut, et la blonde s'en délecta pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez elle. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, tout raconter à Quinn. Elle voulait vraiment partager tout ça avec sa sœur, qui, elle en était sure, serait ravie pour elle.

« … Et juste avant de partir, elle vient me faire un bisou sur la joue ! C'était adorable ! »

Quinn encaissait tant bien que mal le monologue de sa soeur sur sa relation naissante avec Rachel... C'était comme si on lui tordait le ventre et que son corps devenait mille fois plus lourd. Sa tête allait exploser tellement elle se sentait blessée, mais elle ne laisse rien transparaître. Jamais elle n'avais vu sa soeur plus heureuse et enjouée qu'aujourd'hui. Se sentant déjà responsable de lui avoir gâché ses dernières années, il était hors de question qu'elle gâche son histoire avec Rachel.

« C'est vraiment génial Charlie... » répondit-elle sincèrement, sa voix trahissant quelque peu sa tristesse.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta sa soeur.

« Non, bien-sur que non ! Je suis juste contente pour toi tu sais. »

« Quelle nulle, je t'étale ma vie et je ne t'ai même pas demandé pourquoi tu étais si bizarre aujourd'hui... Ca a un rapport avec Santana ? Je l'ai vu partir de la maison comme une furie ce matin... »

« Oh... »

Quinn était vraiment prise de court, il fallait inventer quelque chose, vite. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer avoir coucher avec Santana sans sentiments, juste pour oublier sa future petite amie...

« Elle avait trop bu, je lui ai dis qu'elle pouvait rester dormir. Et au réveil on s'en engueulé car elle m'a avoué avoir des vues sur Finn... »

« Mais tu n'aimes plus Finn, non ? »

« Non, non, mais quand même, elle n'a pas à lui sauter dessus comme ça ! » joua-t-elle.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais l'engouement autour de ce Finn... Elles sont toutes à ses pieds. Enfin bref, comment tu vas alors ? »

« Bien je te dis, cesse de t'inquiéter » répondit-elle avec un faux sourire. « Je-

La chanson de Far Away de Nickelback commença et le téléphone de Charlie se mit à vibre sur la table.

« Mince, c'est Kurt, je devais l'appeler... Désolée... On se reparle tout à l'heure ? » s'excusa-t-elle, allant dans la cuisine pour s'isoler.

Charlie partit, Quinn monta à toute vitesse dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. Les larmes retenues pendant toutes la conversations pouvaient enfin sortir, et se transformèrent vite en torrent. Elle aimait Rachel depuis bientôt 2 ans, et savoir qu'elle aimait sa soeur... sa propre soeur... elle n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Elle allait devoir oublier la brune, pour son propre bien et celui de sa soeur. Seulement la blonde avait tout essayé ces dernières années, rien ne fonctionnait. Elle l'avait ignoré, maltraité, puis elle était sortie avec des garçons, mais rien. Pas une seule minute elle n'avait cessé de l'aimer. Pourtant elle devait trouver un moyen et vite. La relation entre Rachel et Charlie allait vite évoluer, et Quinn ne voulait pas sentir un lame lui perçant le coeur à chaque fois qu'elle la verrait...

Ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent et la blonde reprit petit à petit une respiration normale. Quelque chose de brillant au pied de son lit, attira son attention...

_Le collier de Santana. _

Merde, elle devra la voir demain pour lui rendre...

Quinn réfléchit pendant de longues minutes, allongée sur le dos à fixer le plafond. Les larmes s'étaient définitivement arrêtées et son visage neutre laissait deviner une grande réflexion.

D'un bond elle se leva, attrapa son sac , ses clefs de voiture, et dévala l'escalier quatre à quatre. Le contact mit, elle roula à toute allure pour s'arrêter devant une grande maison de banlieue. Le jardin était vert et impeccable. Les arbustes bien taillés, et les fleurs magnifiques.

Elle resta quelques secondes dans la voiture, se demandant si tout cela était une bonne idée, puis se décida enfin à sortir et sonner à la porte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà le 8ème chapitre ! :). Je tenais sincèrement à m'excuser de ce summer-break. Manque de temps, d'inspiration et pas mal de choses à gérer. Mais me revoilà, avec un chapitre plus long pour me faire pardonner, et un autre qui suivra dans pas longtemps :). Encore merci à ma Béta, et bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

**Un petit résumé qui fera du bien : Les Fabray ont organisé une soirée bien arrosée. Charlie et Rachel s'embrassent sous l'effet de l'alcool et Quinn, ayant assistée au baiser, couche avec Santana pour oublier. Charlie et Rachel, consciente que leur amitié n'est pas très platonique, décident de prendre leur temps et de voir ou leur attirance les mènera. **

* * *

_Ding Dong_

La blonde retint légèrement sa respiration. La conversation qui allait suivre n'allait pas être très facile... Si elle voulait atteindre son but, elle devait la jouer fine. La grande porte blanche s'ouvrit et une brune au teint mat apparut. Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand elle vit l'identité de son visiteur, laissa la porte ouverte et se dirigea vers le salon en lançant sèchement.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Fabray ? »

Quinn, restée sur le seuil, prit cela pour une invitation et suivit Santana à travers les pièces.

« Je suis venue m'excuser... »

La brune fit volte face et regarda Quinn de la manière la plus neutre possible.

« J'vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses. T'avais bu, on s'est envoyées en l'air, c'était bien. »

Santana ne voulait pas montrer que la soirée de la veille l'avait blessé, hors de question de lui laisser ce plaisir.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te jeter comme ça, pardon. » continua Quinn.

« C'est oublié, tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant. » la congédia Santana.

« Je voulais savoir... ça te dirait de recommencer ? » se lança la blonde, préférant ne pas tourner autour du pot.

« Hein ? » s'exclama la brune, incrédule.

« Bah... tu me dis que tu as aimé, et je me suis dit que ce serait sympa si on pouvait... »

« Attends attends, premièrement j'ai juste dit que c'était bien, et deuxièmement pourquoi tu voudrais recommencer ? Si c'est juste parce que tu es en manque depuis avoir quitté l'homme-poitrine il y a pleins d'autres gars qui seraient ravis de faire ce boulot. »

Elle n'avait pas tort, Quinn n'avait que l'embarras du choix, mais elle s'était sentie bien qu'avec Santana la veille, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avec Finn ou qui que ce soit.

« Je ne suis pas en manque ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! » s'indigna la blonde.

« Ah oui, _présidente du club de chasteté_ hein ? Laisse-moi rire... »

La conversation n'allait pas du tout dans le sens où Quinn le voulait, et cela commençait à l'énerver, elle détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle.

« Oui d'ailleurs à ce propos, je te serais grée si les évènements d'hier pouvait rester entre nous. »

«_ Je te serais grée ?_ Tu pousses le rôle de la petite fille modèle jusque dans tes phrases hein ? » ricana Santana

Quinn fulminait, mais se retint de lui lancer un pic, elle préféra dire aussi calmement qu'elle le put :

« Bon, tu acceptes ou pas ? »

« Je te trouve très directe Fabray... Ça dépend... J'y gagne quoi moi ? »

« Mon corps ne te suffit pas ? » plaisanta-t-elle, bien que Santana ne fut pas sur qu'elle rigolait vraiment.

« Désolée Fabray, va falloir que tu trouves un meilleur argument... »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » reprit-elle d'un ton plus froid en roulant des yeux.

Santana réfléchit un instant puis dit :

« J'aimerais que tes copines me laissent tranquille et manger à votre table quand j'en aurais envie. J'ai toujours aimé aller au zoo. »

« Elles ne voudront pas, donne moi quelque chose de plus simple. » refusa Quinn. Devant l'image de Santana croisant les bras en signe de mécontentement, elle ajouta « Bon... je m'arrangerai... »

« Bien. » dit Santana, un sourire victorieux non dissimulé dessiné sur le visage. « Si j'ai d'autres remarques, je te les ferais savoir _incessamment sous peu. »_

Quinn nota le ton hautain de sa phrase mais se tût. Elle craignait cependant qu'elle reprenne ce petit ton moqueur un peu trop souvent.

« Et il faudra que je fasse cette corvée souvent ? Parce que bon, je n'ai pas que ça à faire tu sais. » continua-t-elle d'un air BCBG.

« A chaque fois que je te le demanderais. Et tu n'auras pas le droit de me demander pourquoi. Deal ? »

« Deal. » répondit-elle quelques secondes plus tard. « Et je ne te demanderais pas pourquoi, je le sais déjà. » répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « D'ailleurs si je comprends bien, tu voudras de moi uniquement quand tu seras triste de ne pas avoir Berry ? Je ne vois même pas ce que tu lui trouves... »

Quinn resta de marbre un moment puis sortit :

« Pas de questions. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Notre accord doit comporter des règles, et voici la première : pas de questions. »

« Bon... » reprit Santana songeuse. Elle préféra laisser couler pour mieux l'interroger plus tard. « A mon tour d'inventer une règle... Aucune limite. Lors de nos « rendez-vous », j'ai le droit de faire tout ce que j'ai envie. »

A contre coeur, Quinn céda, mais décida de ne pas en rester là.

« Okay... Troisième règle : pas de sentiments. On fait ce qu'on a à faire et basta. Pas de préliminaires longues durées, pas de grandes discussions sur l'oreiller, juste du sexe. »

« Ca me va très bien ! »

« Marché conclu alors. Et sinon... ta maison est libre jusqu'à quelle heure ? » demanda-t-elle dans air pleins de sous-entendus. Santana leva un sourcil intéressé et guida la blonde vers l'étage.

XxXxX

Octobre arrivé, la fête d'Halloween approchait à grand pas. L'effervescence montait à McKinley et chaque élève préparait déjà le costume qu'il porterait le jour-J. Cette année, Figgins n'avait pas donné de thème à la soirée, et donc chacun était libre de sa tenue. En traversant le couloir des cheerleaders, Charlie ne put s'empêcher de capter des bribes de conversations :

« Hin, moi cette année, ce sera Catwoman. J'ai déjà prévu la combi cuir ! »

« Pas mal, mais moi perso, ce sera en Diablesse sexy ! Puck n'a qu'à bien se tenir. »

La blonde ne fut s'empêche de laisser un soupir s'échapper. Ce genre de fille est tellement prévisible... Elles ne se s'habilleraient jamais en fonction de leurs goûts, ou pire, de ce qui est confortable. Elle préférait montrer leurs formes pour séduire les garçons. Charlie trouvait ça tellement vulgaire...

Au détour du couloir, ses yeux se posèrent sur Rachel, cherchant un livre dans son casier. A ce moment précis, la jeune fille se senti chanceuse. Elle savait que ce qu'elle partageait avec Rachel valait bien plus que ce que n'importe lesquelles de ces filles recherchaient avec les garçons. Certes, elle ne sortait pas avec elle, mais Charlie n'était pas assez naïve pour croire que leur relation relevait de la simple amitié. Elles ne s'étaient pas réembrassées depuis la soirée, mais peu importe, elles étaient devenues proches et se connaissaient presque par coeur. Tout cela avait été si soudain... D'abord le baiser à la soirée, puis s'en est suivit de longues discussions téléphoniques. Après manger, elles s'appelaient jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte et que l'une d'elles s'endorme sur le combiné. Charlie aimait particulièrement ces conversations tardives, car c'étaient les seuls rares moments où elles parlaient de ce qu'elles ressentaient. Rachel pouvait être vraiment adorable quand elle était fatiguée.

La jeune fille vint troubler les pensées de Charlie en lui lançant un sourire éclatant qui, comme à l'habitude, fit manquer un battement au cœur de la blonde.

« Charlie ! Je suis contente de te voir. J'ai vu les affiches de la soirée d'Halloween et je suis en retard pour me trouver un costume ! Je pari que tout le monde a déjà le sien, tous les meilleurs seront déjà surement pris à la boutique... Tant pis, tu veux quand même m'y accompagner après l'école ? »

Elle avait balancé tout cela d'une traite, sous le regard amusé de son amie qui savait que le moindre stress générait chez Rachel un débit de parole affolant.

« Bien-sûr, pas de souci. »

« Oh tu devrais venir manger chez moi ensuite ! Mes pères seront contents de te rencontrer, je leur parle souvent de toi. »

« Ah oui, tu... » balbutia Charlie, les joues légèrement empourprées. « C'est d'accord je viens. »

La blonde n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds chez son amie, et était plutôt curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait sa chambre. Soudain, comme un poing en pleine figure, elle se rappela la promesse qu'elle avait fait à sa mère. Elle devait l'aider ce soir à préparer le gala de charité du country club après les cours. Elle pesa mentalement... une soirée avec Rachel... une soirée ennuyante à plier des invitations. La décision fut vite prise :

_Hey Q, désolée de te demander ça, mais est ce que tu pourrais me couvrir ce soir et aider maman à ma place pour sa soirée ? Je vais chez Rachel =). Merci d'avance ma sœurette adorée !_

Elle culpabilisait un peu à solliciter sa sœur comme ça, puis elle se rappela le nombre de fois où elle avait mentis pour que Quinn fasse le mur et aller rejoindre Finn.

_Aucun souci, passe une bonne soirée 3_

XxXxX

Dans les vestiaires, Quinn s'appuya doucement contre son casier. Les larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux, qu'elle essaya immédiatement d'arrêter avec sa serviette enroulée autour de son cou. L'entrainement venait de se terminer, et comme à son habitude, elle fut la première à sortir de la douche. Elle répondit quelques mots sur son téléphone, qu'elle rangea mécaniquement dans son sac. Cela faisait un mois que sa soeur et Rachel entretenaient cette relation ambiguë, mais Quinn n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Elle s'en voulait tellement de se sentir aussi misérable à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait ensembles... Et le fait que Rachel passe le plus clair de son temps dans sa propre maison n'aidait en rien. Heureusement, l'accord qu'elle avait avec Santana marchait toujours. Elle ne regrettait pas son idée car sa présence l'apaisait vraiment. Certes, ce n'était que du sexe, mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait une baisse de moral, la brune était toujours présente.

Santana sortit à son tour de la douche, parmi les dernières. Elle n'eut qu'à jeter un regard à Q pour voir que le problème Ralie était de retour. D'accord, ça sonne un peu course de voiture, mais Santana était plutôt fière d'avoir trouvé ce mix des prénoms Charlie et Rachel. Et sa blague avait eu le mérite de faire rire Quinn, alors tant pis pour le ridicule. Elle n'aimait pas la voir comme ça... Elle se sentait tellement démunie face à la détresse de la blonde qu'à chaque petit moment de solitude, elle accourait pour l'aider. Selon Q, seul le sexe l'aidait à oublier, alors soit, Santana serait cette personne, mais à la seconde où elle aura besoin d'une amie, elle sera aussi présente. Ce côté fière et sure d'elle qu'elle se donnait en public, et son côté vulnérable lorsqu'elles étaient seule la fascinaient.

La dernière cheerio sortit du vestiaire, Quinn s'approcha :

« Hey... T'as déjà fait ça dans les vestiaires du lycée ? Parce que je pense que ça pourrait être pas mal... » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Je me disais la même chose... » susurra-t-elle en entourant les hanches de Quinn de ses bras et en l'embrassant doucement dans le cou.

« T'as pas peur qu'on se fasse prendre ? » murmura Quinn.

« Si... Et ça m'en donne encore plus envie... » dit-elle en capturant ses lèvres

XxXxX

Arrivées au magasin de déguisements de Lima, Rachel parcourue tous les rayons, surexcitée.

« J'ai bien réfléchis et si je choisis une robe, je ne dois pas la prendre trop ample en bas. Force est d'admettre que je suis petite et que cela me boudinerait... J'ai donc pensé à... AH ! En voilà une ! Je file l'essayer et tu me diras ce que tu en penses ! » s'exclama-t-elle sous le regard amusée de Charlie.

Elle ressortie aussitôt en Pocahontas, une robe jaune foncée s'arrêtant au dessus du genou. Une seule bretelle retenait la robe sur son épaule droite, soutenant un décolleté réservée. Charlie lui trouvait un air aventurière adorable, elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand :

« Par Barbra non, j'ai l'air d'une hippie des années 60... »

« Moi je te trouve très bien comme ça... » chuchota-t-elle si bas que Rachel ne l'entendit pas

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'avais une deuxième idée en tête. »

Elle chercha à nouveaux dans les étalages quelques minutes, trouva la perle rare et se hâta vers les cabines d'essayages.

« Je pense que c'est la bonne ! » s'écria-t-elle à travers le rideau.

Elle le tira précipitamment et le coeur de Charlie ralenti brusquement. Elle portait une longue robe fine, lui arrivant aux chevilles. Un faux collier en or embellissait le décolleté à la limite du provocant. Un serre-tête, aussi en or, soutenait parfaitement ses longs cheveux fins, et allait de paire avec le bracelet serpent remontant le long de son avant bras. Elle était magnifique, comme à son habitude.

« Je... je crois que tu as trouvé le bon » confirma Charlie.

« Je pense aussi ! Ah je suis contente qu'il en restait un. Hey je ne t'ai pas vu chercher, tu as déjà trouvé le tien ? »

« C'est normal, je sais exactement ce que je veux... » dit-elle d'un ton mystérieux

« Oh dis-moi ! Je pari que tu seras en ange ou quelque chose du genre »

Si Rachel avait dit cela sur un ton anodin, Charlie ne put s'empêcher de rougir, la comparaison n'étant que flatteuse.

« Non non... J'ai fais plus originale ! Mais je ne te dirais rien, ce sera la surprise... »

« Bon... je n'insiste pas... » bougonna-t-elle

« D'ailleurs hum... tu as prévu d'y aller avec qui à la soirée ? » balbutia la blonde, son visage passant au rouge écarlate

« Oh euh personne... » répondit-elle gênée. « Je pensais qu'on y allait entre amis ? Avec Kurt, Mercedes et Tina ? »

« Oui oui c'est une bonne idée... »

« Allez viens, mes pères doivent nous attendre » lança-t-elle accompagnée d'un franc sourire. Elle lui attrapa doucement la main, baissa timidement la tête ce qui empêcha à Charlie de voir ses joues rosir légèrement.

XxXxX

Vers 22h, Quinn entendit des grincements . Elle entre-ouvrit sa porte et vit Charlie, ses ballerines à la main, tentant désespérément de monter l'escalier. Quand elle leva les yeux vers sa soeur, au regard accusateur, la blonde arbora un sourire gênée et murmura un désolée à peine perceptible. Quinn roula des yeux et entra dans la chambre de Charlie qui la suivait de près.

« Tu avais dis que tu rentrerais juste après manger ! J'ai du dire à maman que tu révisais chez une amie. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée... La soirée s'est éternisée et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de partir... »

« Un sms aurait été appréciable. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle lui en voulait de son retard, ou tout simplement d'avoir été chez Rachel.

« Pardon... Je te le revaudrais, promis ! »

« Mmh... Et comment était ta soirée ? » se calma-t-elle

« Bien, vraiment. Au début j'étais un peu tendue, mais ses pères sont géniaux. Et puis après le repas je suis allée un peu dans la chambre de Rachel... On a beaucoup parlé. Plus j'en apprends, moins je peux me passer d'elle... » dit-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Je suis contente pour toi tu sais. Que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi bien pour toi. D'ailleurs vous en êtes où exactement... ? » dit Quinn sur un ton se voulant le plus neutre possible.

« On prend notre temps... Mais je crois que ce soir, nous avons fait un pas en avant. Avant de partir, on s'est embrassé... Bon c'était très chaste, mais, pffiou... » répondit-elle rêveuse.

« Tu tombes vraiment amoureuse d'elle hein ? » murmura-t-elle un sourire triste dessiné sur le visage.

« Je pense... Quand on s'est embrassé, c'est comme si mon ventre allait exploser et qu'un million de papillons en sortiraient... »

« Oui » ria Quinn. « Tu l'es belle et bien. »

« Et toi ? »

« Comment cela « et moi » ? »

« Tu m'avais dis être amoureuse secrètement d'une fille. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais... Je ne te force pas la main, mais si tu as besoin d'en parler, je serais toujours là. De la même façon que toi tu es là quand je te parle de Rachel. »

« T'es adorable... Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. J'attends que tout devienne un peu plus clair dans ma tête, et je t'en parlerais, promis. .. Je file dormir, je suis exténuée, à demain. Je t'aime. » dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. « Et fais attention à toi. »

Quand Quinn retourna dans sa chambre, elle s'affala sur son lit, attrapa son Ipod. Secrets de One Republic commença doucement à lui chatouiller les oreilles lorsqu'elle attrapa son téléphone. Elle avait besoin de parler ce soir. Toute cette histoire entre Charlie et Rachel s'accélérant, la jeune fille ressentait le besoin d'évacuer. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle savait que le sexe ne serait plus assez. Elle descendit sa liste de contact... Brittany, non elle ne comprendrait pas. Finn, hors de question. Santana... Non, elle ne pouvait pas. A part leurs moments intimes, Santana l'horripilait horriblement. Son air trop sure d'elle la mettait hors d'elle. De toutes manières elle se moquait surement des états d'âmes de la blonde.

Elle reposa son portable sur sa table de nuit, prise soudainement d'un élan de solitude. Elle qui pensait toujours que n'avoir aucune amie proche n'était pas un problème, dans certaines situations cette amie lui manquait terriblement. Mais comment avoir de vrais amis dans sa situation ? La plupart des élèves du lycée étaient effrayés par elle. Bon certes, elle avait tout fait pour, mais quand même. Sa bande actuelle se moquait bien de son bien être tant qu'ils étaient vu à ses côtés. Santana elle n'était là que le sexe et la popularité, elle n'était pas dupe. Non, au fond, personne dans son entourage ne s'intéressait vraiment à qui elle était.

Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux fermés, et Quinn, bercée par la douce mélodie de She Will Be Loved des Maroon 5 tomba doucement dans les bras de Morphée, ses idées sombres toujours à l'esprit.

XxXxX

Le jour du bal arriva aussi rapidement que les méchancetés à la bouche de Sue, soit très vite. Le gymnase avait était décoré pour l'occasion : des grandes tables recouvertes de nappes oranges et rouges sur les côtés, près de grands drapés noirs recouvrant les murs, des fausses toiles d'araignée au plafond, des squelettes, des chauves-souris en plastique. Figgins avait mit le paquet. Et comme chaque année, Sue gardait le punch, sous le regard dépité de Puck.

La musique retentissait déjà quand Quinn fit son entrée dans la salle. Elle portait un magnifique costume de Marie-Antoinette. Couleur crème, la robe épousait parfaitement son buste, mettant en valeur sa poitrine. Elle retombait amplement autour de ses hanches jusqu'à ses chevilles où l'on voyait ses escarpins clairs. Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement remontés, dégageant sa nuque et arborant son collier en argent qu'elle avait reçu pour ses seize ans. Elle portait un loup mettant en valeur l'intensité de son regard émeraude. Elle était la reine de la soirée.

« Je suis déçue, j'avais misé sur Cendrillon. Mais j'aurais du me douté qu'une reine conviendrait mieux à Mademoiselle. » lança une voix suave bien reconnaissable derrière elle.

Un léger sourire amusée au lèvre, l'intéressée se retourna pour trouver Santana avec seulement un mini-short vert, un débardeur noir et deux énormes pistolets accrochés à ses cuisses.

« Oh, sérieusement, Tomb Raider ? Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver un costume avec moins de tissu je pense. »

« Et je suis sure que ce n'est pas pour te déplaire. » s'éloigna-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Quinn, la regardant s'en aller, ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers ses longues jambes fuselées. Arf, force est d'admettre que la brune était faite comme un mannequin. Au moins elle n'avait pas mal choisis la personne avec qui mettre au point son arrangement. Elle fila aux toilettes voir si sa coiffure était toujours aussi parfaite qu'elle l'était en quittant sa maison, avant que le reste des élèves n'arrivent et la voit.

Santana arriva à la table de punch et se servit un verre quand un grand iroquois l'aborda plus que subtilement.

« Dis-donc Angelina Jolie, ça te dirait de venir sauver le monde avec moi ce soir ? Genre dans une classe vide ? »

« Excuse-moi Batman, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu dans cette salle, et ce n'est pas avec toi... »

« Hum, de la résistance hein ? Le Puckosaure aime ça. Je te donne 2 semaines pour tomber dans mes bras. Ou tout du moins dans mon lit. »

« L'espoir fait vivre mon chou. » lança-t-elle joyeusement en s'éloignant, son verre à la main.

XxXxX

Face au miroir, Quinn replaça correctement son loup et s'apprêta à sortir quand la porte s'ouvrit. Le sosie de Cléopâtre s'écria :

« Ah Charlie tu es ici ! Je te cherchais. En Marie-Antoinette alors ? C'est magnifique, cela te va vraiment très bien ! »

Quinn reste complètement interdite. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur Rachel ici, et encore moins qu'elle la prenne pour sa soeur. Et elle était si belle dans sa robe blanche... Tout cela allait beaucoup trop vite pour Q qui ne réussit même pas à décocher un mot. Dans son silence, Rachel continua :

« Je voulais te dire... Merci pour la soirée de l'autre jour. C'était magique. Et hum, je suis contente qu'on est passé cette étape... »

Le cerveau de Quinn, déjà pas très actif en cet instant, se stoppa net.

« Est ce que ça veut dire qu'on peut recommencer ? En secret ? Ou que c'était juste une fois ? »

Inconsciemment, la blonde fixait ses lèvres, et la brune prit cela pour une invitation. Elle s'approcha lentement d'elle...

_Quinn non ! Bouge d'ici, tu ne peux décemment pas faire cela à Charlie ! _

Rachel n'était qu'à un seul petit pas d'elle...

_C'est mal, elle ne sait même pas que c'est toi, qu'est ce qu'il se passera lorsqu'elle l'apprendra ?... _

La brune passa la main sur ses hanches et l'attira doucement vers elle...

_Cependant une chance d'embrasser Rachel n__'arrive qu'une seule fois dans une vie... _

Son parfum arrive jusqu'au nez de Quinn, l'enivrant entièrement.

_Ca va faire 2 ans que tu en rêves Fabray, alors profite et tu verras les conséquences plus tard. _

Rachel rapprocha ses lèvres dangereusement... seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient... Quinn n'avait toujours pas émit un seul geste.

La porte s'ouvrit et un groupe de filles de première année entrèrent, obligeant Rachel à faire un bon en arrière. Quinn, comme réveillée en sursaut, sortie à toute vitesse des toilettes. Comment avait-elle pu laissé Rachel croire qu'elle était Charlie ?

« Charlie, attends !? »

Non, elle se devait de faire quelque chose. Sa sœur l'apprendrait et ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Quinn allait devoir faire ce qu'elle sait le mieux :

« Je ne suis pas Charlie. » dit-elle sèchement en lui faisant volte face. « Et je te prierais de garder tes sales mains d'homme loin de moi. »

L'expression sur le visage de Rachel changea du tout au tout. Des grands yeux effrayés se dessinèrent et son teint pâlit légèrement.

« Je... Quinn je suis désolée … je... »

« Ferme la Berry. Ecoute ce que tu fais avec la sœur ne regarde que vous, bien qu'au passage, cela me dégoute. Mais je ne dirais rien, car j'aime ma petite sœur et elle semble t'apprécier. Mais la prochaine fois, garde tes lèvres immondes loin des miennes s'il te plait. »

Elle ne donna même pas l'occasion à Rachel de répondre, elle lui tourna les talons, laissant la brune désemparée derrière elle. Elle entra dans la première classe vide qu'elle pu trouver, et s'assit brutalement contre le mur. Pourquoi est-ce-que la seule personne qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé s'avérait être Rachel Berry, la nullarde du lycée et la future copine de sa soeur. C'était tellement ironique. Elle avait passé 2 années à terroriser Rachel au lieu de faire face à ses sentiments, et lorsqu'elle s'était enfin sentie prête, sa soeur était tombée amoureuse d'elle à son tour. Seulement Charlie méritait Rachel, pas Quinn. Elle ne lui avait jamais apporté quelque chose de bien, et n'y arriverait certainement jamais. Charlie la rendra bien plus heureuse qu'elle ne le pourra jamais avec elle, et cette vérité lui brisait le coeur.

_Toc toc_

« Fabray, je peux entrer ? »

« Casse-toi Lopez, c'est pas le moment »

« Je demandais juste ta permission par politesse » répliqua-t-elle en poussant doucement la porte. Elle vint s'assoir près de la blonde et lui glissa tout bas. « Tu veux en parler ? »

« En parler ne changera rien... »

Un silence s'installa entre elle, et les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Q, qui laissa aller sa tête contre Santana. Cette dernière referma d'un air protecteur ses bras autour de la blonde, qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Quinn brisa enfin le silence.

« Je n'y arrive pas... Les voir heureuses devant moi, comme ça... Je n'y arrive pas... »

« J'aimerais te dire que ça va vite passer » commença doucement Santana. « Mais je ne veux pas te mentir. Tu vas passer par une sale période Fabray. Si maintenant quand tu penses à Rachel tu as l'impression qu'on t'arrache les tripes, à la longue cela s'atténuera. Ce sera long et difficile, mais tu surmonteras cette peine. Parce que tu es forte Quinn Fabray. »

« Je n'y arriverais pas... Je l'ai dans la peau... Tu sais j'ai pas choisis de l'aimer, c'est mon cœur qui l'a fait pour moi. »

« Hey regarde-moi. » dit-elle en lui soulevant le menton vers elle. « Elle ne te mérite pas. Si elle n'arrive pas à voir la personne géniale que tu es, sous cette, je dois le dire, énorme couche de glace, alors elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu mérites mieux qu'elle. »

« Le souci c'est que sous cette énorme couche de glace comme tu dis, il n'y a pas de personne géniale. »

« Bien-sur que si. Je te l'ai dis, il te suffit juste de laisser aux gens la chance de la voir. »

Quinn renifla contre la poitrine de Santana et marmonna.

« J'en ai marre tu sais. »

« De ? »

Elle ne tenait plus. Ces années entières sans personne à qui parler lui revenait en pleine face, ce soir. Il fallait que ça sorte...

« Jouer ce rôle, à longueur de journée. »

« Alors tombe le masque. »

Quinn leva les yeux vers Santana et la fixa de longues secondes. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle pensait à ce moment précis, mais à l'instant où son regard se durcit, elle su que le masque avait été remis en place. Elle se redressa, s'essuya les joues d'un revers de main et lança :

« Règle numéro 3 : pas de longues discussions sentimentales. »

Elle leva sous le regard Santana, confuse de ce changement aussi brutal.

« Tes parents sont toujours de garde ce soir ? »

« Euh oui... »

« Très bien, profite de la soirée, je rentre me changer. On se voit après. »

La blonde sortie à grandes enjambées, sans une seule attention pour Santana.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir jeter la brune comme ça... Mais lorsqu'on passe des années sans jamais se confier, cela devient très difficile de parler à quelqu'un. Le peu de mots échangés avec Santana ce soir était déjà une montagne pour Q. Elle s'étonna d'ailleurs de son comportement dans la classe. Cela aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, elle ne se serait pas laisser aller à pleurer sur son épaule comme ça.

« Ou alors on peut rentrer maintenant ? » lança une voix derrière elle.

« Retourne là-bas Lopez. Je veux pas de ta pitié. »

« Cette fête est nulle. Le punch est fade et pour te confier quelque chose... J'ai toujours trouvé ça excitant les coutumes, pas toi ? »

« Si, si... » répondit Quinn, mitigée quand à l'offre de Santana.

« Allez viens, je te ramène. »

* * *

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu avec ce chapitre, en tout cas le prochain s'annonce haut en couleurs =). Prenez soin de vous !**


End file.
